


Strength of A Hero

by OIMDIL13



Series: Supergirl Rewrite [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Family, Fluff, Season/Series 02, Winn and Lena BroTP, sequel to Hope of A Hero, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: After nearly two years of a long distance relationship, Kara and Lena are finally happily living together in National City, engaged and as in love as ever. After defeating Non and Myriad, Kara and Lena are ready to enjoy their lives together, but the journey is never easy. Luckily they have each other.Or.Sequel to the long-distance au I wrote a while ago that covers the events of season two.





	1. Adventures Of Supergirl Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Welcome to the long ago promised sequel to Hope of A Hero. This fic will cover the events of the second season and should be a great deal longer than Hope of A Hero. I'm shooting for at least two chapters for every episode and I'm working on improving chapter length as a I go. Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> Enjoy!

Lena woke up with a slight frown on her face. Despite sleeping in Kara’s arms, the night before, her dreams had been plagued with visions of Kara, lifting Fort Rozz over her head or laying underneath the sun lamps in the DEO base outside the city. Except in her dreams, Kara didn’t wake up. It was that unhappy thought that pulled Lena into the waking world, where she stretched out. Her fingers eagerly searched for the smooth skin of her fiancée, but she was only met with warm sheets.

“Kara?” She called out as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

“I thought you were waking up.” Kara said as she entered the room, still dressed in her pajamas from the night before. “You’re breathing pattern changed.”

Lena mumbled something that even Kara couldn’t quite make out with her superhearing and held her hand out. Understanding the motion for the silent request it was, Kara took Lena’s hand in her own sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

“What were you doing out of bed?” Lena asked curiously. Kara shrugged her shoulders and looked away in an embrassed manner that had Lena smirking. Kara only refused to meet her eyes if she had been doing something she shouldn’t have been, or if she had been doing something she knew was ridiculous. Judging from the way Kara reached to fix her glasses before stopping half-way when she remembered they weren’t resting on her nose on the first place, Lena guessed that it was the latter.

“I was working on deciding what job I should take at CatCo.” Lena quirked an eyebrow when Kara finally met her gaze. “Okay, fine, I was doing one of those online tests that’s supposed to tell you what you are good at. I got marketing.”

“Kara,” Lena squeezed her hand affectionately. “While I’m sure you do great in marketing, I know that isn’t what you actually want to do.” Kara sighed, nodding her head to signal that Lena was right. “Besides, Cat only offered you this choice last night, she doesn’t expect you to have an answer as soon as you get to work, right?”

“This is Cat Grant we are talking about.”

“Point taken.” Lena shrugged in a careless way, making Kara giggle. “Don’t worry love, I’m sure you’ll figure out what you want to do.”

“I hope you’re right.” Kara answered with a hopeful smile.

“Of course, I am.” Lena lifted her chin slightly. “I’m right about lots of things.”

“Such as?” Kara prompted with a rasied eyebrow. Lena smiled innocently at her before her lips curved into a teasing grin.

“Well, there is a certain Kryptonian who holds my heart that has yet to wish me a proper good morning.”

“Oh?” Kara questioned, her hand leaving Lena’s to rest on her fiancees’ thigh over the blankets covering their bed. “And how do you suggest we rectify that?”

“I can think of a few ways.” Lena motioned Kara forward with her index finger, smiling all the way. Their lips met softly and Lena found herself thanking whatever god would listen that this, that Kara, is who she would wake up to everyday for the rest of her life. “Good morning, love.”

“Good morning.” Kara answered smiling brightly. Lena lifted her left hand to gently push the hair that had fallen into Kara’s eyes behind her ear, her engagement ring shining in the early morning light as she did so. Kara kissed her palm, her own hand rising to gently hold Lena’s in place. Lena looked at their joined hands for a moment, considering.

“I believe there is one more thing we can both agree that I am right about this morning.” She stated proudly.

“And what is that?” Kara asked with a soft giggle. Lena took Kara’s left hand in her own and brought it to her lips, kissing Kara’s knuckles.

“I need to get you an engagement ring.” Lena smiled as she spoke. Kara’s eyes shone brightly, blue and green each reflecting the same love as they stared at one another in the light of the morning sun. Instead of replying to Lena verbally, Kara simply nodded her head before leaning in and claiming Lena’s lips in another kiss.

 

 

“I still can’t believe you hid this place from me.” Kara said as she landed on the balcony of the city office for the DEO. “I got bit by a bat at the last place!”

“Whiner,” J’onn said as he fell into step beside her. Kara rolled her eyes at him.

“Hey, sis.” Alex greeted her as the two aliens walked up to the circular table infront of the main monitors.

“You, why didn’t you tell me about this place? Didn’t you know about it?” Kara questioned her sister with mock anger.

“Of course, I knew about it. This place is like a block from my apartment.” Alex shrugged.

“Ok, ok whatever. Where’s the man who fell to earth?” Kara followed Alex into her lab, smiling at Winn who was already in there.

“His vitals are stables, but we can’t get much more information from him because,” Alex attempted to stick a syringe in the mans arm only for the needle to snap.

“So that proves it, he’s from Krypton.” Kara said excitedly.

“That only proves that he isn’t human.” J’onn reminded her pointedly. Kara refrained from pouting, but her lips did form a small frown. “Let’s see if you can prove your worth, Mr. Schott.” J’onn turned to the man in question. “Let’s see if you can accomplish something that my team of highly-trained alien experts can’t.”

“Challenge accepted.” Winn said with a slow nod, glancing over at Kara who smiled in support.

“So are you going to watch the Venture launch?” Alex asked once J’onn had left and it was only the two girls and Winn in the room. “I know how much you love the space program.”

“Yeah, Lena tried to get me attend the launch with her, but I told her I could do without dealing with politics of the business elite of National City.” Kara replied with a shrug. “So, I’m just going to watch from home.” Kara checked the time. “Shoot, I’ve got to get to CatCo. Hey, Winn? Can I ask you something? It’s about the suit.”

“Sure, what’s up? Does it need a patch or something? It looks great.” He looked over Kara quickly, scanning for any holes or tears in her suit.

“No, no, nothing like that. I was hoping you could make a slight alteration to it.”

“Sure thing. What do you want me to do?” Winn agreed easily.

“I need an extra a pocket, a small one.” Kara smiled at him. “Just big enough to hold a ring.”

“I can do that.” Winn smiled at her. “And, Kara? I know you told us that the two of you were engaged a little while ago but,” Winn pulled her into a hug. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks Winn. I’ve got to go, I’m running late.” Kara said her goodbyes to her best friend and sister before taking to the sky through the large window she had entered through.

“Can you believe they’re getting married?” Winn asked as he and Alex returned to their work.

“I can’t imagine her being with anyone else.” Alex said truthfully, smiling softly.

 

It seemed that Ms. Grant was, in fact, expecting Kara to have her career figured out, and she was about as impressed as Lena was that morning with Kara’s marketing plan. Kara left work feeling a little down, a mood which didn’t improve until much later due to the Venture exploding. Fear had gripped Kara’s heart as she flew towards the shuttle, her mind circling on thoughts of Lena. Arriving at the shuttle, Kara began to try an ease the crash, but had little success.

“Need a hand?” A masculine voice sounded in her ear and Kara smiled because there was only one person who could have been coming to help as well. Kara smiled at her cousin and together, Supergirl and Superman saved the Venture and everyone on it. It wasn’t until everyone had disembarked from the shuttle and confirmed that no one was missing via a quick head count that Kara felt the fear in her heart release. Lena hadn’t been on the shuttle.

“I think we should look a little further into this.” Clark said later, when he and Kara arrived at CatCo. Kara had been astonished to see her boss nearly make a fool of herself trying to impress her cousin. “Care to join me in paying a visit to Ms. Luthor, Kara?”

“I’d be happy too.” Kara answered. She noticed Cat rolled her eyes but decided not to comment on it. She wanted to see Lena anyway.

The journey to the newly re-named L-Corp, unofficially as the naming ceremony wasn’t set until later in the week, was made quickly by the Kryptonian cousins. Clark spent a majority of time on the phone with Lois, who was calling to see if he was alright.

“It’s so good that you’ve found someone to love you like she does.” Kara said after Clark had hung up. “How did you learn to balance all of it?”

“I can’t say it was easy,” Clark chuckled softly. “It took a lot of work to get it right. Don’t worry, Kara, you’ll find someone for you too.”

Kara chuckled a bit, her thoughts instantly circling to Lena. It was at that moment that Kara realized Clark probably had no idea that Kara and Lena were engaged, or even together for that matter. “About that…” Kara began but the two of them were already making their way into the elevator at L-Corp. _Well,_ thought Kara, _this could get interesting._

“Ah, Clark Kent, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena asked as Clark stepped off the elevator. Kara stepped off behind him. “Kara? We didn’t have lunch plans that I forgot about, did we?”

“Like you would ever forget if we had lunch plans.” Kara rolled her eyes, smiling at Lena’s secretary Jess who nodded in agreement. “Clark asked me to come along.”

“Oh, right.” Lena turned her gaze back to the Kansas raised reporter. “Am I to assume that this is about the explosion on the Venture?”

“We just wanted to ask why you weren’t on the shuttle.” Clark responded easily as he and Kara followed Lena into her office. “I’m sure you can see why the explosion might look a little suspicious, seeing as the bomb was planted underneath the seat that would have been yours.” Kara really did not like the tone Clark was using with her fiancée, but stayed silent. She knew Lena was more than capable of handling the press on her own, even if the press was her future cousin-in-law.

“Maybe if my move to National City had been recent, I could see the suspicion. I’ve lived here for months now, what could I possibly have to gain.” Lena continued before Clark could answer. “As it stands, I was entirely planning on attending the launch, but something malfunctioned in the lab that I had to handle. You check our reports if you don’t believe me.”

“I hardly think that’s necessary.” Kara spoke up, moving around Clark to stand closer to Lena.

“I’m not sure, I’m convinced.” Clark said, watching as Kara and Lena shared a look before Lena took a seat at her desk.

“I appreciate your concern for the safety of others Mr. Kent, but I can assure you I am no threat. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can’t you understand that?”

“Yeah,” Kara looked like she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Clark looked sharply at her while Lena shot her a smile.

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but I do have a few meetings to attend.” Lena rose from her desk. “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk?” She directed that to Clark before turning to Kara. “I’ll see you at home, love.” She kissed Kara’s cheek, then affectionately wiped away the lipstick that had inevitably transferred t Kara at the motion before sweeping out of the room.

Kara looked at Clark, who was staring back in clear confusion. “I guess I’ve got some explaining to do.”

“You think?”


	2. Adventures of Supergirl Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am blown away by the reception of this story. Y'all are all truly amazing!  
> Enjoy!

“YOU’RE DATING LENA LUTHOR!” Clark yelled as he and Kara landed in the DEO. Many agents turned to look at them, but J’onn waved them off.

“Engaged to, actually.” Kara said sheepishly. Clark glared at her. “I see that wasn’t the best thing to say.” Kara walked down the steps into the main area of the floor.

“She’s a Luthor.” Clark insisted angrily.

“Hopefully not for very much longer.” Winn said softly. Kara smiled softly at that. They hadn’t actually discussed what to do about their last names after the wedding. Wedding planning had taken a back seat to, well, saving the world. “Look, can you guys argue about this later? Kara, I think you should see this.”

“What is it?” Kara came to stand behind Winn, hands on her hips. She recognized the plans showing on his monitor. “Wait, why do you have these? Lena was working on these last week.”

“After you left her office she sent me the file. See we knew that the bomb was under her seat from the preliminary exams of the Venture. But these,” Winn gestured at his screen, “these don’t match the plans for Lena’s oscillator.” He turned to look at Kara imploringly. Clark, from his place slightly behind Kara, heard his cousin clench her teeth.

“What does that mean, Winn?” Kara growled the words.

“It means the bomb wasn’t placed there by accident.” J’onn stepped into the room. “Lena wouldn’t have been just a victim if she was on the Venture.”

“She was the target.” Kara said in realization.

“Supergirl, go!” Alex said as several sirens went off around the room. On the main screen, the image of a helicopter filled the panel with a perfect view of Lena Luthor sitting in the passenger seat. “Go!”

Kara took off, cape billowing madly, as she raced to save her love. Clark followed on her heels. The drone targeting Lena’s helicopter began to fire right as the two heroes arrived. They both flew to the front end of the drone, blocking the bullets from hitting the helicopter and instead forcing them to bounce off their own chests.

“I was expecting the two of you to show up.” An accented voice sounded from the speakers on the drone. “Otherwise, this wouldn’t be any fun.”

“If you were expecting us, you would have brought something a little stronger.” Superman pointed out. The man laughed humorlessly.

“No need. As we speak there are several drones throughout the city, targeting innocent civilians. It’s your choice, really. Save the helicopter or the bystanders.”

“Go, I’ve got the this.” Kara said to Clark. He hesitated for a moment before taking off to destroy the drones throughout the city. The main drone began to fire again, with Kara taking the brunt of the impact.

He fired a small missile, which Kara intercepted, but it was stronger than she expected. The impact knocked the breath out of her and she landed hard on the concrete below, creating a large crater in the helicopter landing pad. Her ears rang, Kara couldn’t get her bearings.

Then she heard Lena scream.

Kara forced her eyes open, taking to the sky in seconds. She targeted the drone, swiftly soaring through the device and making it shatter into pieces. Her hands gripped the rails of the helicopter before the flaming engine could make it spin out of control. She guided it to the ground slowly, hearing Lena’s racing heart pounding in her ears.

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” Kara said as she climbed into the helicopter. She wanted to reach for Lena, but she had to stop the bleeding coming from the pilots wound first.

“What the hell was that?” Lena asked, running a hand through her hair stressfully. Kara could practically see the words ‘this is why I hate flying’ running through her mind. “Supergirl?”

“Someone is trying to kill you.”

 

It seemed to take forever for the ambulance to arrive and take the injured pilot to the hospital. Kara longed to hold the obviously, to her at least, shaken Lena in her arms but she had to refrain until the ambulance pulled away. They offered to look over Lena as well but she insisted she was fine. Once the paramedics were gone and it was just the two of them, and Clark, standing on the landing pad, Kara wasted no time in sweeping Lena into her arms. Her fiancée sagged against her chest, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and hiding her face in her neck.

“Take me home, Kara. Please.” Lena requested quietly. She felt Kara nod and press a soft kiss against her hair. Kara locked eyes with Clark for moment before taking to the sky with her love wrapped securely in her arms. Lena stayed silent the entire flight back to their apartment, Kara could feel how tense she was.

“Lena, honey, please look at me.” Kara requested once they were safely in the confines of their home. Lena had yet to move from Kara’s embrace, still hiding her face in her neck and holding Kara tightly by the waist. “Lena,” Kara tried again as she pressed a gentle kiss against Lena’s hair. The brunette exhaled shakily before slowly pulling back to look Kara in the eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no don’t apologize.” Kara rubbed her fiancées’ arms soothingly. “You don’t have anything to apologize for. I just want to make sure you are okay.” Kara reassured her. Lena rested their foreheads together.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Lena sucked in a sharp breath. “I just, I can’t believe this is happening.” She stepped out of Kara’s arms so she was free to pace the room. “I mean, why now? I’ve been here for months now. Why are they after me? How did he send someone to kill me?”

“He?” Kara asked softly.

“Lex.” Lena said simply, her pacing stopping. “He’s locked up for the rest of his life and he’s still finding ways to ruin our families name. It’s unbelievable.”

“Wait, we don’t that it was him for sure, Lena.” Kara pulled Lena back into her arms, wrapping her hands around Lena’s shoulders from behind. Lena’s hands found Kara’s and tangled their fingers together.

“I know it was, Kara.” The sadness, the resigned tone in Lena’s voice broke Kara’s heart.

“Maybe you should cancel the name changing ceremony tomorrow,” Kara suggested but she doubted Lena would.

“No, if anything I need to make sure the name change is finalized. I want my company to be a force for good, but no one will see it as such until the Luthor name is taken off.” Lena stated firmly before turning in the circle of Kara’s arms. “You’ll still be there?”

“Of course,” Kara promised. “You’ll be lucky if I let you walk on the stage alone.” Lena chuckled but Kara wasn’t joking. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Lena, I promise.”

“I know, love. I trust you.” Lena pressed their lips together softly. “By the way, how did your cousin take the news, about us?”

“He’s, uh, less than thrilled with the idea.” Kara shrugged slightly. “We were sort of arguing about it before the attack, but once I realized you were in danger we both kind of dropped it. We’ll probably talk about it later, but not until after the ceremony. Right now, your safety is my main concern.”

“He’s more than likely going to be writing an article about all this huh? At least about the bomb on the Venture.”

“I suppose so,” Kara shrugged. “I don’t know who else would be.” She maneuvered their clasped hands, so she had a better grip and began to pull Lena in the direction of their bedroom.

“You could write it,” Lena pointed out and then continued when Kara gave her a pointed look. “Don’t give me that look. You would be a great reporter, Kara.”

“What makes you say that?” Kara moved to release Lena’s hands, but the brunette wouldn’t let go.

“Because you are brilliant, and passionate, and you stand up for what you believe in. You’re dedicated to spreading the truth and you think the people have a right to know what is going on.” Lena shrugged. “Sounds like a reporter to me.”

“Maybe…” Kara trailed off. Lena kissed her cheek.

“Just think about it.” Kara nodded in response. “Now, I’m going to take a shower.” Kara arched one eyebrow in question. “And you’re coming with me.” Kara laughed as Lena dragged her into the bathroom.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kara asked for probably the tenth time since she and Lena had arrived at the name changing ceremony. The couple was walking in the direction of the stage, holding hands as they did.

“Too late to stop now,” Lena joked. “Kara, look at me.” Lena pulled her fiancée to a stop. “I’ll be fine. If anything goes wrong,”

“Supergirl will be here.” Kara finished. Lena chuckled slightly.

“Well, yes, but that isn’t what I was going to say. I was going to say that you’ll be here. Not Supergirl, but you Kara.” Lena caressed her face gently. “I know I’ll be safe because I’m always safe with you.”

“I love you.” Kara replied, kissing Lena’s forehead gently. “You better get up there.” Lena nodded and released Kara’s hand from her own as she stepped onto the stage.

“ _Don’t worry, sis. She’ll be fine._ ” Alex’s voice sounded in her ear through the comms system.

Up on the stage, Lena was beginning her speech. “Thank you all for coming today. I know that my brother’s reign of terror hurt many people. My family owes a debt to the people of the world. That is why I’ve decided to rename my company L-Corp, to usher in a new legacy working towards a better and brighter future.” Lena began to smile as she finished the short speech, but the motion was cut off by three explosions behind her.

The townspeople ran in fear as the smoke from the bombs filled the air. Kara took of her glasses, discreetly moving to a secluded spot and shedding her day ware to reveal her suit. Behind the stage, the L-Corp building let out a loud creak and began to fall. Kara flew up to it, bracing it to keep the skyscraper upright. She was soon joined by her cousin, and then by Winn via the comms. Kara left Clark to hold the building up while she repaired the column Corbin had taken out.

In the small courtyard where the ceremony was held, Alex was trading blows with Corbin. She had spotted him following after Lena and gave chase, engaging in combat with him to keep him from attacking her future sister-in-law. She was dismayed to find that Corbin was better trained than she thought and soon had her in a choke hold.

“Let her go!” Supergirl demanded as she landed before them. Corbin simply smirked. Kara took the opportunity to see if it was really Lex who was after Lena. “Why did Lex Luthor send you?” She demanded.

“Even locked up in a maximum-security prison, the Luthor’s have considerable pull.” Corbin held Alex a little way away from his chest, holding his gun arrogantly pointed to the sky. Before he could say anything else, two bullets ripped through his body from behind and he collapsed to reveal Lena standing there, smoke still coming from the end of her gun.

“The bullet was through and through, but he needs a doctor.” Alex covered Corbin’s wounds with her hands. “Good job, Supergirl.”

“I didn’t do it alone.” Kara said, looking first to her cousin hovering above the crowds and then to her fiancée.

“Ms. Luthor, you’ll need to come with us, so we can get your statement.” Alex said professionally.

“Of course, Agent Danvers.” Lena replied easily, nodding once to Kara to let her know she will be at the DEO soon. Kara nodded in response and took to the sky.

 

“Lena!” Kara said as said woman rushed into her arms at the DEO minutes later, after Corbin had been taken to receive medical care and Alex had brought her to the DEO. Lena threw herself into Kara’s embrace, wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders and holding tightly. “It’s okay, Lena, he’s gone. You’re safe.” Kara whispered to her as she held her by the waist. “He’s gone.”

“You were very brave today, Ms. Luthor.” Superman said, arms crossed over his chest. “I owe you an apology.” Lena removed her arms from around Kara and rearranged herself and Kara, so they stood side-by-side. “It seems I misjudged you. My history with Lex clouded my judgement and I apologize for that. I should have realized that you are not your brother.”

“Apology accepted, Superman.” Lena offered him a smile, squeezing Kara’s hand gently when she felt it slip into her own.

“Also,” Clark lowered his voice slightly, speaking as a family member rather than a business man. “I’m sorry I freaked out about your relationship.” He spoke to Kara this time. “I must admit that it took me by surprise that you two even knew each other, let alone that you are spending the rest of your lives together. But now that I’ve seen you to together, it’s clear that you belong that way. I’m so happy for you, Kara, and Lois and I will be glad to attend the wedding once you’ve set a date.”

“You’re forgiven,” Kara smiled brightly at her cousin who returned the gesture. “And we haven’t done much planning yet, but we will let you know once we set a date.”

“Are you heading back to Metropolis?” Alex asked curiously. She had stayed silent while the three of them had their little sorry-party.

“Actually, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to stick around for a little bit.” Kara nodded in response. “Being here, with you, with someone like me…it’s been really nice. And I know all about Krypton form the archives in the Fortress, but I’d really like to hear some more stories from you Kara. You make it all seem so much more real. Maybe, you could tell me a little bit more about my parents?”

“I’d love to,” Kara beamed at him.

 

“Clark really did write an amazing article.” Kara said later that evening. She was sitting in bed, leaning back against the headboard with the latest copy of the Daily Planet in her hands. The sun had long since set over National City. Kal-El was already asleep on their couch, having stayed there for many hours, both him and Lena listening with rapt attention as Kara told stories of Krypton.

“I still think your name should be on the by-line as well.” Lena said as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Kara shrugged, watching a drop of water slid down Lena’s skin before being absorbed by her towel and unconsciously licking her lips.

“Maybe next time,” She said while attempting to tear her gaze away from the sight of her naked and wet fiancée in the hopes of keeping herself focused on their conversation. “I’d like to get a few articles under my belt before I write something for the Planet.”

“So, you decided you do want to be a reporter?” Lena asked as she pulled a long black, long-sleeved t-shirt over her head.

“I already told Ms. Grant. I don’t think she would have accepted another answer.” Kara reached for her resume with the word ‘reporter’ written across it in large, red letters and showed it to Lena as the CEO climbed into bed with her.

“I know you’ll make a great reporter.” Lena told her while pressing a kiss to Kara’s shoulders as she settled against her side.

“You are a little biased.” Kara chuckled, making Lena roll her eyes.

“Nonsense,” Lena scoffed. “I am just already aware of how amazing you are in every way. This is just one more thing to add to the list.” Kara blushed adorably, and Lena kissed her shoulder again with slight smirk across her lips.

“We’ll see.” Kara said and placed both the article and her resume on the nightstand. The two shuffled around in bed once Kara tuned off the light until Kara laid on her back with Lena pressed against her side, head resting over Kara’s heart.

“Oh, I have something for you,” Lena said suddenly, sitting up and reaching into the nightstand on her side of the bed. “I know we were going to go together, but I was doing a bit of window shopping while you and Clark were stopping that robbery earlier and, well, I saw it and I knew it was meant for you.” Lena swallowed nervously as she presented a small box to Kara.

“Lena,” Kara breathed her name as she sat up.

“Kara, you’ve brought so much light to my life. I used to think that no one would love me, no one would bother looking past the Luthor fame and see the real me. But you did. You stayed by side, even when the distance got hard and I tried to push you away. You make me feel safe, and warm and loved every day. I love you so much, Kara Danvers Zor-El. Will you marry me?” Lena opened the box to show Kara a simple diamond ring, silver band with two small stones centered on the band, encased with silver to form an infinity sign.

“Lena, yes! Of course, I’ll marry you!” Kara answered without hesitating and Lena slipped the ring onto her fiancées’ hand. Once the ring was in place, Kara cupped Lena’s face and pulled their lips together. “I love you so much, Lena.”

“I love you, too, darling.” Lena whispered back before kissing her future wife again. Lena was wary of doing anything more than kissing, considering the sleeping Kryptonian with superhearing on the couch a room over, but she contended herself with snuggling back into Kara’s side. Their hands clasped over Kara’s stomach and Lena could feel the cool metal against her skin and smiled. Safe and sound wrapped in the arms of the love of their lives, Kara and Lena drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Last Children Of Krypton Part 1

Kara had always been the happiest person Lena had ever known, but even she had to admit that Kara had been a little too excited in the last few days. She was, or course, incredibly proud of her fiancée for all the good she and her cousin had been doing in the city, but when Kara started to throw phrases like ‘#toomuchfun’ into every conversation, even she had gotten a little tired of it. Not that she had said anything. She saw how happy being around Clark made Kara, she couldn’t bring herself to tear that away.

“Hey, I thought you were getting wine?” Lena asked when Alex walked into her and Kara’s bedroom. Lena was standing before their full-length mirror, making a few minor adjustments the high ponytail she had put her hair in, before leaving to spend game night with Winn. “Alex?”

“What? Oh, yeah, sorry.” Alex shrugged as she took a seat on the bed. Lena sat beside her, pausing her movements to put on her boots when she noticed the far-away look in Alex’s eyes paired with the well-known Danvers sisters crinkle. 

“You know, Kara makes the same face when there’s something bothering her that she doesn’t want to talk about.” Lena pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not making a face.” Alex protested, consciously controlling her expression so Lena couldn’t see through her, which did not fool the smaller woman in any way. “Oh, alright, is this why Kara can never keep a secret from you for long? Do you give her the same ‘I know what you aren’t telling me’ look?” Alex asked incredulously. Lena gave her a devilish smile.

“Well, yes, but I admittedly have a few _other_ ways to make Kara tell me what is bothering her.” Lena smirked to herself as Alex faked a gag.

“Okay, please don’t tell me anymore.” She demanded, and Lena chuckled slightly as she pulled her boots on. “It’s just, it was hard enough to figure out how to manage our time when you moved here without making Kara feel like she was neglecting someone. Not that I blame you, or anything like that.” Alex was quick to add. “I love that you’re here and that you and Kara can really be together now. I never felt like you were trying to take away my time with Kara, and then you and Winn decided to have your ‘bros-nights,’” both women rolled their eyes at the term, obviously dubbed such by Winn, “on the same night that Kara and I did sisters’ night so everything worked out.”

“But now Clark is here, and Kara is spending all her time with him.” Lena said so Alex didn’t have too. Alex nodded sheepishly.

“I know that I should be happy for her. She’s wanted to get to know Clark for so long and now she finally has the chance too.” Alex sighed, holding her head in her hands.

“You can be happy for her and still miss spending time with your sister.” Lena said soothingly as she rubbed circles on Alex’s back. “I get it. I’m happy for her, too, but I swear if she says ‘hashtag: too much fun,’ one more time, she’s sleeping on the couch.”

“Yeah, that has gotten a bit annoying.” Alex agreed with a laugh. “She’s always been chipper, but never like that.”

“At least you can escape the hashtag speak,” Lena joked while nudging Alex’s shoulder with her own, “I live with her.”

“Yeah, I do not envy you for that. I shared a room with her growing up, and I know you are as much of a morning person as I am. Even her regular chipper-ness is annoying in the morning. I can’t image what she’s been like this week.”

“That’s not the worst part,” Lena said with small frown. “The worst part is when she hovers in her sleep and takes the blankets with her.” Lena shook her head. “Normally, I can feel her start to float and grab her arm, so she’ll come back down but this week I keep waking up freezing cold because she’s burritoed herself in all the blankets and then hovered just out of my reach!” Though Lena was clearly annoyed with the whole situation, Alex couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. Eventually, Lena laughed along with her, smiling widely the whole time. It had taken ages to get to this point with Alex, but Lena was so glad they got along now.

“I hate to break this up,” Kara said as she stepped into the room with her suit on, her day clothes balled up in her arms. “But we’ve got to go. I’ll see you at the DEO after?” Kara directed her question to Alex who nodded. Before leaving the room, Kara dropped a kiss on Lena’s head and then Alex’s.

“Be safe,” Lena called as Kara left. “I guess you should get going.”

“Yeah,” Alex stood from the bed, offering Lena her hand. “Wanna come with?”

“Sure. Better than waiting and worrying alone.” Lena shrugged, taking Alex’s offered hand.

“Yeah, come wait and worry with the rest of us.” The words were joking but both women knew that is exactly what they would be doing, worrying and waiting for Kara to come back.

 

Lena was by Kara’s side in an instant when the two supers landed in the DEO. Alex followed her, each of them pulling one of Kara’s arms around their shoulders to help her balance.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m just a little dizzy,” Kara said, nearly tripping over her own feet when Clark released her to Lena and Alex so he could move closer to the director.

“I thought the DEO were the only ones who had access to Kryptonite.” Kal demanded of J’onn.

“We were,”  

“Then how come a dead man just used some to almost kill Kara, almost kill me.” He yelled. Kara felt Lena’s grip on her waist tighten at his words and squeezed her soothingly around the shoulders.

“Four months ago, there was a transport that was robbed. They perpetrators took everything, including the Kryptonite.”

“And why am I just now hearing about this?”

“Kal,” Kara tried in vein to get her cousin to calm down.

“It is an internal DEO matter, and as you are so fond of noting you do not work for me, Superman.” J’onn stated firmly.

“It doesn’t matter how he got it,” Kara interjecting as she moved away from Lena on slightly unsteady feet. “He has it, and we need a way to protect ourselves from it.”

“She’s right, sir.” Alex agreed with her sister.

“Agent Schott,” Winn perked up at the mention of his still-new title. “Do you still have the Kryptonite shield pieces.”

“Yes, sir.” Winn paused. “Wait, do you want me to design Superman’s new suit?” He asked in slight excitement and slight horror. Clark smiled at him.

“No pressure.” Winn paled slightly. “There’s something else, his hand, his bones it was like they were made out of metal.” Clark continued. Before more could be explained, the screens in the DEO flickered and a pure white face covered the image, announcing itself as Cadmus and declaring that the reign of aliens on earth was coming to an end.

“Cadmus,” Alex whispered. “My dad.”

“We will find him, Alex.” Kara reassured her softly, gripping the table in an effort to keep the room from spinning.

“We need to get you home,” Lena said, wrapping her arm back around Kara to help keep her stable. “Alex?”

“I’ll drive you.” Alex said, nodding once to J’onn.

“In the meantime, I’ve got a small sample of the metal from Corbin’s hand. I can run some tests.”

“I’d like to assist, that is, if you don’t mind working with me for the time being.” J’onn fell into step beside Superman.

“I hope you like the cold.”

 

Kara could barely stay awake the drive back to the apartment, sitting in the back seat of her sister’s car with her head on Lena’s shoulder. The ride seemed to last forever but soon enough she and Lena were back home and changing into their night clothes. Kara didn’t have the energy to do much more than strip out of her suit and pull on her favorite sweats and a black sports bra before she climbed into bed. Lena joined her moments later, letting Kara curl into her chest and running her hand through blonde hair soothingly.

“Are you alright, love?” Lena asked softly as she pressed a kiss to Kara’s head. Kara mumbled something against her neck.

“I’m fine.” She said softly. “I promise it wasn’t as bad as Clark made it seem.”

“He did have to carry you to the DEO, even then you could barely stand.” Lena said with worry clear in her voice.

“I’m fine, baby.” Kara kissed her neck softly before shifting just enough to connect their lips. “I promise, I’m fine.”

“I know, I know.” Lena took a deep breath through her nose when Kara settled back against her chest, savoring the aroma of Kara that Lena could only describe as _home._ “I love you.”

“Love you,” The words were slightly slurred as Kara drifted off to sleep but they still made Lena smile.


	4. The Last Children of Krypton Part 2

“Hey, Alex, I don’t have long to talk. Wait, Kara did what?” Lena nearly fell back into her office chair. She had been getting some files together before heading into her private lab to test some products, she had an alien detection device in the works, when Alex called her. Luckily, Lena hadn’t moved to far from her desk otherwise she might have ended up on the floor.

“I’m guessing she didn’t mention this to you?” Alex stated from the other end of the phone line, Lena could hear her annoyance. “Great.”

“We haven’t spoken much today, aside from her texting me to say she couldn’t make lunch earlier. Why would she want to move to Metropolis?” Lena asked in a voice much weaker than she intended. She could hear Alex sigh, picturing the eldest Danvers pacing around her apartment.

“She said there’s a lot she wants to learn from Superman, and that she wants me to be able to do my job without worrying about her. She’s tired of feeling alone, I guess.” Lena wasn’t sure what to say, her heart caught in her throat. Thankfully, Alex continued talking. “Which, frankly, I don’t get. I’ve never seen her happier than she’s been these last few months. Especially since you two got engaged.”

“There must be something else going on.” Lena said softly.

“Well, Kara did mention that Cat Grant is leaving town, and so is Clark.” Alex said slowly, like she was beginning to realize something.

“Too many things are changing too fast.” Lena stated wisely, but the realization did little to soothe the feeling caught in her throat. Realistically, she knew that Kara telling Alex she was thinking about moving to Metropolis was just a case of Kara putting her foot in her mouth because something was making her nervous. That didn’t mean it didn’t make Lena worry, just a little bit. If Kara left, Lena couldn’t exactly follow at the moment, what with literally just officially opening her new company headquarters last week.

“I wish she would just talk about this stuff instead of committing to the first idea that come to mind.” Lena’s answering chuckle told Alex that the two were in agreement.

“Ah, but then she wouldn’t be the Kara we both know and love.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Alex chuckled softly. “I should let you get back to work.”

“I’m pretty sure my boss wouldn’t mind if I stayed on the line a little longer.” Lena joked, smiling when she pulled a laugh out of Alex.

“I’m sure. Still, we both have work to do.” Alex paused for a moment. “I think you should come to the DEO tonight once you get off work. With the way things are going, it could be a late night for us, and I don’t like the thought of you sitting at home alone, worrying about the rest of us.”

“Then I’ll see you later.” Lena replied, trying to hide the concern in her voice. Alex had never asked her to come to the DEO right after work before. “Be safe, Alex.”

“I will, and so will she.” Alex hung up the phone then, leaving Lena sitting in her office with mixed emotions circling in her heart.

At the forefront was concern; for Kara’s safety and Alex’s and J’onn’s, and Clark’s to a lesser extent. She knew that if they were all working together they would be fine, but she also knew that Clark and the Director did not get along. Next came confusion, mixed with the smallest bit of completely irrational hurt, that stemmed from knowing Kara had been thinking about moving to Metropolis. Lena knew instinctually that Kara wouldn’t go through with the move, but it still hurt knowing her fiancée had entertained the idea for a short time. They would definitely be having a discussion about that later.

After the confusion and hurt, came the fear that Kara was in more danger than she was letting on. She knew that Kara never intentionally kept anything from her, but she had been known to keep a few facts to herself until after the villain had been defeated. Normally, she didn’t let Lena know how much the attack hurt, or that she thought she might actually be hurt, until long after the battle. Since Alex told her to come to the DEO right after work, Lena wondered if Alex shared the same worry she did.

Lastly, Lena was grateful that she and Alex had come so far in their friendship. It was no secret that the two of them did not exactly get along when Kara and Lena began dating. Alex didn’t trust her, and worried that Lena would expose her sister’s secret once she learned it. Lena clearly remembered the time Alex and she first met, officially, mostly because Lena hadn’t been in the greatest position for Alex to see her. Not that she could be blamed, it had still been in the relative early days of her and Kara’s relationship when Lena surprised Kara with an overnight visit while she had some business to attend to in National City. It was pure chance that the night Lena was town was sister’s night, and that Alex walked in to find Kara attacking Lena’s neck with kisses, a hand between her legs, on the living room couch. Needless to say, Lena didn’t make the greatest first impression.

Somehow, the two of them were able to move past that awkward first encounter and form a tentative friendship in the times Lena was able to visit National City. Once Lena moved to National City, that friendship strengthened. Alex had been grateful that Lena did nothing but support Kara as Supergirl, but she also reminded her that Kara Danvers was just as important. Kara didn’t know that was their shared concern for her safety and pride in her actions that finally made her sister and then-girlfriend get along, and she would probably never learn that fact. Lena knew she didn’t mind, she was just happy the two most important women in her life got along.

Gathering her things, Lena decided that testing her alien detection device could wait, she wasn’t all that excited about making it to be perfectly honest, but she knew it was something that would sell. She thought that if she configured everything correctly, it would be most useful for law enforcement, so they would know to take extra precautions when dealing with criminal aliens.

“Jess, clear my afternoon, I’m heading home early.” Lena told her assistant as she left her office. “Feel free to do the same.” Lena smiled at the young woman who insisted on keeping with Lena’s admittedly somewhat ridiculous office hours. Jess was present for every late night and early morning unless Lena absolutely demanded that she leave at a normal time. She was also in the habit of texting Kara if it looked like Lena was thinking of pulling an all-nighter to finish something.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” Jess nodded at her as she stepped into the elevator. Lena smiled slightly as her engagement ring caught her eye when she pressed the button that would take her to the parking garage. One day, soon she hoped, she would Mrs. Luthor, or Mrs. Danvers, or even Mrs. Danvers-Luthor. She and Kara hadn’t discussed whose last name they would take. It didn’t matter all that much to her, as long as she got to call Kara her wife, she would be happy.

 

“Lena, hey, what are you doing here?” Kara asked as Lena walked up behind Winn’s desk were the two best friends were clearly arguing about something.

“Alex told me I should come by after work. I decided to leave early.” Lena explained easily. “Where is she, anyway?”

“That, is the question of the hour.” Kara turned back to Winn, who tried to make himself as small as possible. “Winn?”

Lena held in a laugh as the two friends stared one another, Winn visibly shrinking beneath Kara’s gaze like a scene in a cartoon. “Oh, alright fine!” Winn gave in, telling Kara that Alex had flushed out the mole and then set up a fake Kryptonite transfer to catch him in the act.

“Kara,” Lena caught her arm when Kara walked past her towards the big window that served as her entrance and exit. “Be careful. There’s something we need to talk about, later.”

“What do we need to talk about?” Kara froze in place, wondering what was wrong.

“Nothing much, just something Alex mentioned on the phone earlier.” Kara deflated slightly.

“She told you about the Metropolis thing.”

“She did.” Lena confirmed, smiling slightly when Kara groaned.

“Of course.”

“Go, we’ll talk about it later. I love you.” Lena stepped out of Kara’s way so she could fly off to rescue her sister.

“I love you, too.” Kara replied before taking off. Lena felt Winn walk up next to her.

“You know, even with all her powers and super skills, Kara still gets nervous when you say ‘we need to talk.’” He pointed, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s sort of funny.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Of course. Actually, I’m working on something that should help protect Supergirl from Kryptonite.” That drew Lena’s interest and she eagerly followed Winn into the lab that Alex normally used so the two of them could look over the Kryptonite shields he had created.

“These are pretty impressive.” Lena commented as she traced the edge of the shield meant for Kara.

“I just hope he likes them.” Winn said dreamily. “They. I meant, I hope they like them.” Lena kept her smile to herself. Winn’s man-crush on Superman would never cease to amuse her. Privately, she wondered if Winn was more than just star-struck by Superman. She would never mention it, but sometimes she thought Winn may not be as straight as he thinks he is. No matter, it wasn’t her place to point that out. She knew that with things like sexuality, one had to discover and accept their own truth on their own.

“I’m sure they will.”

“I just wish I had them finished before we found out about the second Metallo.” Winn sighed. Supergirl and Superman had reported back after finding Corbin in National City that there was now another man with the same abilities who attacked Metropolis. 

“You have them finished now.” Kara said as she and Clark walked in. “That’s what matters.”

“She’s right.” Clark agreed, smiling at Winn and Lena. “They look great.”

Lena watched as Winn melted at the compliment from the Man of Steel, sharing an amused look with Kara.

“I think I’ve figured out how to beat them.” Kara said, her hands coming up from her hips to gesture slightly as she spoke. “They’re expecting us to split up, to return to our own cities.” She met Clark’s gaze. “What if we had back up?”

Clark smiled at her. “We’re listening.”

 

 

“Hey, you feel okay?” Lena asked later that day, after Metallo had been defeated and Clark returned home to Metropolis. Kara had just returned to the DEO from CatCo, how Kara found the time to write an article about the days activities, Lena would never know. “Alex told me you got hit with some Kryptonite.”

“I’m fine,” Kara smiled at her, taking Lena’s hand and pulling her out onto the balcony with her. “I wasn’t hit with very much this time, it faded quickly. C’mere.” Kara pulled Lena into her arms, hugging her gently. Lena nuzzled closer to her, shivering slightly because of the cool breeze.

“Did you pull me out here just so you have an excuse to hold me like this?” Lena asked teasingly as Kara rubbed her back.

“I plead the fifth.” Kara replied, making Lena chuckle. “I’m sorry about the whole Metropolis thing.”

“I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have said. I know Alex told you what happened.”

“She did.” Lena confirmed. “But, I thought it might have been too many things changing at one time that caused you to react that way.”

“You’d be right.” Lena chuckled as Kara kissed her hair. “It’s just that so many things are different now. Winn works at the DEO, Cat is leaving Catco, James is taking her spot, Alex is so focused on finding her dad, we’re getting married.” Kara quickly amended her statement. “Not that it’s bad, especially not us,”

“It’s just different.” Lena kissed her neck softly in understanding, mostly because she didn’t feel like moving her head to kiss Kara’s cheek instead. “I know.”

“What would I do without you?” Kara whispered against her hair. She would forever be grateful for how understanding Lena was when Kara stuck her foot in her mouth.

“Probably eat a lot more potstickers than you do now.”

Kara pulled back slightly. “Is that even possible?” There was a glint in her eyes that Lena wasn’t sure she liked.

“That wasn’t meant to be a challenge.” Kara kissed her then, laughing against her lips.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.” Kara kissed her again.

“I love you, too, Kara Danvers Zor-El.” Lena smiled. “Oh, that reminds me, I know we haven’t really discussed the wedding yet, but have you given any thought to our last names?”

“I’ve thought about it a little bit.” Kara answered honestly. “I don’t have a preference. We can both be Danvers, or both be Luthors, or even hyphenate if you want to. As long as I can call you my wife, I don’t care what our last name is.”

That time, Lena initiated the kiss, threading her hand in Kara’s hair as she connected their lips. Kara kissed her back quickly, smiling the whole time.

“We should get home, it’s getting late.” Kara said once they parted. “There’s just one more thing I need to do.”

“You want to check on the man who fell to Earth.” Lena smiled as she stepped out of Kara’s embrace.

“I swear, sometimes I think you can read my mind.” Kara laughed. Lena linked their fingers together, brushing the back of her other hand against Kara’s face gently.

“Of course not. I just know you, darling.”

Kara rolled her eyes, pulling Lena inside by their joined hands. Alex met them at the base of the stairs, her and Lena remaining there as Kara swept into the Med Bay.

“She talk about Metropolis?” Alex asked.

“She was just reacting to all the changes in her life.” Lena assured her. “She isn’t going anywhere.”

“I figured.” Alex shrugged, smiling at her future sister-in-law. She opened her mouth to ask when they were going to start planning the weddings when her gaze flickered to the Med Bay. She gasped and Lena followed her gaze.

She was met with the sight of the man who fell from the sky, awake and alert, with his hand wrapped around her fiancée’s throat.


	5. Welcome to Earth Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted, but the next one should be longer. 
> 
> Also, I'm working a fluffy one-shot atm that I will probably post sometime this weekend but I have one very important question. What would Kara and Lena name their kids? Boy and girl? If you have any ideas, please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena gasped as Kara was thrown backwards into the wall of the med bay by the previously comatose man. She attempted move towards her, instinct taking over for a moment, but Alex grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Alex then shoved her beneath a desk for cover as Kara recovered from the blow and chased after the man, who flung her over a railing and then took off out the window, jumping to the street below and disappearing in a blur.

“Are you alright?” J’onn asked Kara concerned as the blonde hero stumbled slightly when walking over to them.

“I’m fine, he just caught me by surprise.”

“I picked the wrong time to get rid of all my Kryptonite.” J’onn shook his head slowly, leading the group to the main area of the DEO.

“Did you see where he went?” Kara asked Alex, sighing when her sister shook her head.

“He was moving to quickly.” Alex replied. “I didn’t have time to look after I made sure this one had some cover.” Alex gestured to Lena who had joined the three of them after removing herself from beneath the desk. Kara shot Alex a grateful look as Lena took her hand.

“Of course, this would happen right as the President is coming to town to sign the Alien Amnesty Act.” J’onn shook his head. “You’ll need to be extra vigilant when you go to greet her in the morning, Supergirl.”

“Yeah, sure – wait, what? I’m greeting the President?” Kara asked, sounding just a little bit breathless at the notion.

“Well. Who better to greet her than National City’s own alien guardian?” J’onn smiled at her as Kara let out an excited little squeal. Alex and Lena shared an amused smile as their favorite Kryptonian tried, and failed, to suppress her obvious giddy nerves. “I expect you to make a good impression. You’ll be representing this entire organization.”

“So, no pressure.” Alex added on, enjoying the way her sister’s nerves turned to out right fear at her words. The Director shot her an unamused look before leaving the three women be.

“Was that really necessary, Alex?” Kara asked as they walked to the window so Kara could fly herself and Lena home.

“What, making you uncomfortable?  Of course, it was.” Alex replied smoothly. “It is my job as your older sister, and one of my favorite hobbies.”

“You need to get some new hobbies.” Kara grumbled under her breath.

“I heard that.”

Lena rolled her eyes at the exchange, ignoring the twinge in her chest that happened when ever anything happened that reminded her of Lex and the relationship she wished she had with him, and effectively ended the conversation by pulling Alex into a hug and telling her goodnight. Kara followed suit and soon the couple was soaring through the air on the way home. Kara flew slower than normal, so Lena wouldn’t freeze, but the CEO didn’t mind the temperature all that much. Kara’s embrace was warm and inviting, even in the chilly breeze.

Both of them were too tired to do much more than change clothes and crawl into bed together once they arrived home. Lena hadn’t realized how late it had gotten while she was waiting for Kara to come back to the DEO, and she thought Kara might be feeling some after effects of being exposed to so much Kryptonite in one day. She was proven right when Kara fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Lena knew that Kara always took a while to fall asleep; her senses would sometimes overwhelm her when she was laying down unless she had something grounding to listen too. The only other time Lena had seen her fall asleep so quickly was after she was exposed to radiation while fighting Reactron, and when she had blown out her powers.

Lena frowned softly in concern, hoping Kara wasn’t more affect by the Kryptonite than she let on, before kissing Kara’s forehead and settling into her own side of the bed. She felt Kara shift beside her, and then a warm arm draped over her waist. Lena smiled as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you,” Lena said as Kara walked into her office, “but wouldn’t you writing an article about my feelings on the Alien Amnesty Act be a conflict of interests?” Kara shrugged as she took a seat across from Lena, setting her bag at her feet.

“I thought so, too, but Snapper seemed to not care.” Kara said. “Either that, or her doesn’t know that we are engaged.”

“Really?” Lena’s eyebrow arched in surprise in entirely to attractive of a manner. “I thought that would be common knowledge by now. At least that we are together.”

“It is common knowledge.” Kara agreed. Although they could both be professional with one another when necessary, now anyway, when they were just meeting for lunch or stopping by to say hi they were in no way subtle about their relationship. “But Snapper hasn’t been here very long, and I don’t think we’ve had lunch together at CatCo since he came to town.”

“Oh, alright then.” Lena sat up straighter in her chair. “Shall we get this interview started?”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” Kara smiled at her. “What are your thoughts on the President’s Alien Amnesty Act?”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. Anyone who has made this country, this planet, their home should feel nothing but welcomed.” Lena replied smoothly. “I know after everything between Lex and Superman, that may be surprising coming from me, but it’s the truth.”

“Yes, well you did once tell me that you wanted to make this company a force for good.” Kara said earnestly.

“Yes, I do, and on that note, I have something to show you.” Lena stood from her desk and moved over to her safe. “This is something that we have been working on as a potential safeguard. It’s still in the prototype stage, but I think I’ve managed to get it working correctly.” Lena turned with a small, shining object resting in her hand.

“What is it?” Kara asked as she stood from her chair to get a better look.

“This is an alien detection device.” Lena said. Kara looked sharply at her, eyebrows raised in question. “They aren’t for commercial use. I was hoping that if the law enforcement had something identify possible non-humans with, they may be able to take extra precautions to ensure they’re safety.”

“Extra precautions?” Kara asked curiously, feeling an emotion rising in her that she didn’t want to identify.

“Some aliens are much stronger on earth, or may have other abilities that we don’t know about. If the police can identify them, they can at least know to be on the lookout for those, even if they have nothing to prevent them.”

“I see, and you believe you’ve gotten it to work?” Kara questioned. Lena nodded happily.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Lena placed her thumb on the pad, which blinked for a few seconds before lighting up in solid green. “That’s a positive response, I’m fully human. Of course, I haven’t had the chance to test it on a non-human, which is why this is still a prototype.”

“It’s very impressive Ms. Luthor.” Kara said professionally, though her smile was every bit the one of a proud fiancé, even as the feeling her stomach expanded. Lena smiled at her in thanks, watching as Kara wrote down a few more things before putting her notepad away.

“So, now that we are off the record, what do you really think about it?” Lena asked nervously. She had hoped that Kara would understand her reasoning behind creating this device, but she knows that she might have to explain a little more.

“It’s a very impressive device, Lena.” Kara said. “I’m proud of you for making it.” Lena looked into Kara’s eyes.

“But you wish I didn’t have too.”

“It’s not that,” Kara protested softly, starting to pace Lena’s office slightly. “I understand why you did it, Lena. And you are right, the police should be given the chance to protect themselves from potentially dangerous criminals, human or otherwise.”

“So, what do you not agree with?” Lena asked as she took a seat in her desk chair again, watching Kara pace.

“I just don’t like the thought of people being exposed against their will.” Kara said after a long stretch of silence.

“Even if they are hurting someone?” Lena pointed out.

“Like only aliens hurt people?” Kara asked quickly, frustration rising in her chest.

“That’s now what I meant, and you know it.” Lena defended herself, calmly, trying to keep the conversation from escalating into a full-blown argument.

“So, what would happen after they are identified as non-human? It would just be public record?” Kara could hear the frustration in her voice, but was powerless to stop it at the moment. “So anyone could find out who’s human and who’s not?”

“I don’t know, yet.” Lena answered slowly. “Kara, why are reacting like this? It’s just a prototype. Nothing is set in stone. I don’t even know if L-Corp is even going to sell these yet.”

“It’s an invasion of privacy Lena.” Kara replied testily.

“It’s a safety precaution, Kara.” Lena stated, refusing to back down. She didn’t want to argue with Kara, but she also wasn’t about to be yelled at in her own office. “Please, just come sit down so we can talk about this.”

“I can’t, I have to get this article written. Snapper is expecting me back at CatCo.” Kara plucked her bag off the ground, throwing the straps over her shoulder in one smooth motion. Lena met her gaze, looking at her with sadness in her eyes. “I’ll see you at home.”

Kara moved towards the door, pausing as she gripped the handle to pull it open. “I love you.” She said, because she couldn’t bring herself to leave without saying it, even though she was upset about the device.

She was gone before Lena could reply.


	6. Welcome to Earth Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, there might be a slight decline in updates for the next little bit as I try to survive college. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!

They hadn’t talked about the device yet. Sure, Kara had stopped by Lena’s office after the article had been published and her fiancée had complemented her writing skills, but there was still a renegade alien on the loose at the time and Kara had to leave to protect the president. Not a lot of time to argue, or not argue.

Kara hated it when they argued, it left a sinking feeling her stomach and an ache in her heart that she would never be comfortable with. She almost thinks arguments were easier when they weren’t living in the same city, because they would have some space to think, but really, fighting with Lena is always and will always be Kara’s most difficult battle.

“How’d it go with the Daxamite?” Lena asks when Kara lands in their dining room. The CEO is sitting on the couch, wearing yoga pants and one of Kara’s old shirts from her college years. She’s already wiped the makeup off her face and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. Kara thinks she looks absolutely radiant. “And the President?”

“It was fine, fine. It was fine.” Kara fiddles with her hands awkwardly, unsure if she should try and move close to Lena.

“That’s good.” Lena smiles softly at her.

“I-“ Kara swallows against the lump in her throat. “I’m sorry I walked out. I should’ve stayed so we could talk about it.”

“Yes,” Lena agrees with her, rising from the couch when she realizes that Kara has no intention to close the distance between them.

“And I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up about your device. It’s actually really cool and I’m so proud of you for creating it. I just, I don’t know, I –“ Lena cut Kara off with kiss, cupping her fiancess face and pressing their bodies close together. Kara’s hands grip her waist without thought, pulling her closer.

“It’s okay, Kara.” Lena said once they separated. “I think I know why you reacted the way you did. I should’ve been more understanding.”

“What do you mean?” Kara whispered, her nose brushing against Lena’s because she didn’t want to leave her embrace just yet.

“Your whole life, the entire time you have been on the planet, you have been trying to fit in. You can’t let people know about your abilities because you know that not everyone on this earth is accepting of you. If now, when people know about you, they only know about Supergirl. No one gets scared when you, when Kara Danvers, enters the room. Not scared, or anxious, or even awed. They look at you and they see a normal, average human.” Lena tucked a stray hair behind Kara’s ear. “The alien detection device would take that away. Everyone would know that you aren’t human, and no one would treat you the same way.”

“Yeah, there’s that, “ Kara started but Lena cut her off again.

“And then there’s the fact that you chose to reveal yourself as Supergirl. You chose to tell me and our friends that you aren’t human. It was a choice, that you had to make. The device takes that choice away.”

“How are you always so incredibly understanding?” Kara asked rhetorically, sinking further into Lena so that it seemed the smaller woman was holding her up. Lena chuckled softly in reply. “I am sorry for reacting the way I did. You shouldn’t have had to figure out the way I was feeling and why I was feeling that way. I should have told you.” Kara stepped back from the embrace, ashamed and refused to meet Lena’s gaze.

“Hey,” Lena spoke softly, using one finger to lift Kara’s chin, “I forgive you, Kara. I’m not upset with you at all. Do I wish you would have stayed so we could talk it out then instead of waiting for nearly two days? Yes, of course.” Kara chuckled bashfully, her cheeks coloring. “But I knew you would come to me when you were ready. I know you, Kara, and I love every part of you. There’s nothing you can say to me that would ever change the way I feel about you. No argument will ever drive me away. I’m staying right here, with you, always.”

“You should use that in your vows.” Kara joked softly, her eyes glossy with unshed tears at Lena’s words. “There won’t be a dry eye in the room.”

“It’s our wedding, there won’t be a dry eye in the room anyway.” Lena pointed out, hugging Kara close and laughing with her. “We really need to start planning that, by the way.”

“I know, and we will. It’ll be the best wedding National City has ever seen.” Kara kissed Lena’s nose, her hands slipping beneath the fabric of Lena’s top. “How’d you find out about the Daxamite?” Kara asked a moment later, suddenly realizing that she hadn’t told Lena about the alien because of the whole trying-to-avoid-an-argument thing.

“Honey, between Alex and Winn, I know every move you made in the past 48 hours.” Lena pulls out of Kara’s embrace then and heads toward the bedroom.

“Wait, really?” Kara follows behind, already in the process of slipping out of her suit.

“Of course,” Lena says the words like her answer should have been obvious.

“What all do they tell you?” Kara asked curiously, though she really shouldn’t be surprised by the knowledge that her friends help her future wife keep tabs on her while she’s fighting the most dangerous beings on the planet.

“Well, it depends on who’s doing the telling.” Lena climbed into bed as Kara moved over to dresser to pull on some pajamas. “Winn usually let’s me know when you get to the DEO and when you leave. He’ll also rank the person you’re fighting against on a 1 to 10 scale, which isn’t actually as comforting as he thinks it is.” Lena was momentarily distracted by Kara’s naked back as the super lifted her arms to put her shirt on. The distraction ended much to soon for Lena’s liking.

“Of course,” Kara snorted, making sure her glasses were on the nightstand before climbing in to bed with Lena. “And Alex?”

“Alex will tell me if you spent any time under the sun lamps, or if you got hit with something that may have hurt you.” Lena frowns slightly from the thought of it. “Luckily, I don’t get those messages often.” Lena waists until Kara is settled on her side of the bed before scooting over to rest her hand on Kara’s chest. “Other than that, she just periodically reminds me that I’m in love with a complete dork.”

“I’m not a complete dork.” Kara protests with mock anger.

“So, you don’t think President is as cool as she can possibly get? And you didn’t fangirl after she complemented you?” Lena asked knowingly. Alex had told her all about how giggly Kara had gotten after meeting the President. Lena found it adorable.

“Well, I mean, yeah, but…” Lena laughed, shifting so she was leaning over Kara and could look her in the eye.

“You’re adorable.” Lena told, pressing a light kiss against Kara’s lips. “And a complete dork.” Kara grumbled under her breath until she found her lips otherwise occupied.

“I hope you don’t’ mind Alex and Winn texting me all that stuff.” Lena was suddenly shy, looking at a spot to the left of Kara’s eyes instead of directly at them.

“No, I get it.” Kara pulls Lena against her chest. “If our roles were reversed, I would definitely want to be kept in the loop about when you were fighting some inter-galactic being with control over fire.”

“Well, Winn wasn’t _that_ informative.” Lena said. “There’s an alien race that has control over fire?” She was suddenly much more concerned than she was earlier when informed her that Kara was fighting a five and half. She might even be inclined to increase the rating.

“I’m not sure if control is the right word.” Kara said curiously. “I think it’s probably closer to fire-bending, like _Avatar_ style fire-bending. Without the karate moves.” Lena felt Kara’s shrug. “Doesn’t matter. Anyway, the point is, I would want to know if you were in danger, so I don’t blame you for wanting to know when I am.”

“Fire-bending?” Lena teased, turning in Kara’s arms to smile into her neck.

“Not the point, Lena.” Kara replied, unamused. Lena’s shoulders shook as she laughed. “She’s locked up now, no fire-benders roaming the streets anymore. Oh, and I think Alex made a new friend!”

“Really?” Lena asked, intrigued. Alex Danvers had a tough shell to crack, she knew from experience, and Lena was curious as to who could break that shell in two days. Lord knows it took Lena nearly half a year to do the same. “Who?”

“An NCPD Detective. I think she said her name is Sawyer.” Kara explained. “She was kidnaped by the fire-bender because she’s a big supporter of the Alien Amnesty Act. When Alex and I went to save her, she ended up hitting the fire-bender over the head with a lead pipe and then said that Alex and I are ‘fun.’”

“Sounds like she and Alex will get along great, then.” Lena laughs, because Alex would make friends with a detective who hit an alien upside the head with a pipe. Kara agrees with her, pressing a kiss against Lena’s forehead and Lena takes a moment to just be happy that they aren’t fighting anymore and to remind herself that she’ll spend every night of the rest of her life in the arms of the woman she loves.

Kara knows that Lena is starting to fall asleep seconds before a mumbled declaration of love is whispered against her neck and Lena’s eyes fall closed. Lena’s breathing pattern deeps and her heart beat evens out into the steady pattern that Kara has become so accustomed to hearing at night. The blonde hero huge her love closer to her chest with a happy little sigh, whispering her own love to Lena before letting her eyes fall closed.


	7. Survivors Parts 1 and 2

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to watching you do that.” Winn said as Kara landed in the main room of the DEO dressed in her full Supergirl regalia. Her hair was windblown and her billowed out behind her, Winn privately fangirled over the image. He may be one of Supergirl’s best friends, but that didn’t make her any less impressive to him.

“Lena says the same thing when I come home.” Kara smiled brightly at him.

“So, I take it that things in paradise are good again?” He asked with a slight smirk. “I knew you two would work it out.”

“Thanks, Winn.” Kara patted his shoulder as the pair began walking to the room where Alex, J’onn and Mon-El were waiting for them.

“Of course,” Winn shrugged. “I can’t make an awesome speech at your wedding if you don’t get married.”

“Oh shoot, that reminds me!” Kara exclaimed, pulling her engagement ring off and tucking it into the special pocket Winn had created on her suit. “Can’t let anyone know Supergirl is happily taken.”

“Oh my god I can already see the headlines when that little tidbit is released.” Winn practically squealed at her. “Supergirl, Super Off the Market!”

“Winn, shut up.” Kara rolls her eyes at him. “And, by the way, what’s this I hear about you rating the aliens I fight and then sending that rating to my fiancée?”

“I, uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Winn lied, pathetically, while looking intently at the tablet in his hands. “Oh, look at the time, don’t we have some tests to run on Mon-El? We should get to that.” Winn quickened his pace so that they were in the room with the others before Kara could say anything else. Alex noticed is quicker-than-normal entrance and quirked an eyebrow but made no comment as they began to listen to Mon-El’s story of how he left Daxam.

“Hey, I know it might be a long shot, but was there any response to the message I sent?” He asks after he told his story, a hopeful look in his eyes. Kara almost wishes that there had been a reply, if only because she doesn’t like seeing people be upset.

“We haven’t heard anything, yet.” Hank answered. “But we’ll keep scanning for one. In the meantime, I’ve got somewhere to be.”

“You do?” Alex asked as the director began walking out of the room. “Where?”

“It’s personal,” was the only response J’onn gave, continuing his exit from the room. Alex and Kara shared a look.

“I didn’t know he did anything personal.”

“Me either.” Kara agreed with her sister. She turned back to the remaining men in the room as Alex stepped away from the group to answer her ringing phone. “Anyway, you should stay here with Winn, like Hank said. He’ll continue testing you for powers. I’ve got to get to work.”

“Think that could wait for second sis?” Alex asked. “That was Detective Sawyer, she’s got something to show us.”

 

Lena had been enjoying a quite day at the office. For once there were no meetings to attend, no budgets to look over and she was free to work on new products for the company or even go to the lab and see what her employees have been working on that she hadn’t had the chance to go see personally. Nothing came up that had to be handled immediately, and Lena felt like she could take a moment to breath in her office without the pressure of knowing that if she wasn’t running full-speed, her company would collapse. L-Corp had officially settled into it’s new building and title, and now Lena’s work days could become a bit more habitual. Really, the only low point of the day was that she hadn’t seen Kara since leaving for work that morning.

Lena startled out of her thoughts when her phone rang with the ridiculous ringtone Winn had insisted she set for him. Lena’s brow furrowed, knowing that Winn didn’t normally call her while he was at work. Usually, if something happened to Kara, Alex would call her.

“Winn?” Lena asked instead of the traditional greeting one gives when answering the phone.

“Lena, hey, wow you picked up really fast.” Winn chuckled nervously on the other end of the line.

“What’s going on?” Lena questioned, already rising from her desk chair and grabbing her bag.

“Alex asked me to call you, about Kara…”

“I’m on my way.” Lena said quickly and then hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. “Jess, you can go ahead and head home whenever you finish your work for the day.”

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor.” Jess replied, curiously watching as Lena rushed towards the elevator, barely remembering to throw a kind smile in Jess’s direction before the door’s closed.

Lena drove to the DEO much faster than she would care to admit but put that knowledge out of her mind in favor of focusing on reaching Kara.

“Are you okay?” Where the first words Lena heard when entered the DEO Med Bay, immediately spotting Kara sitting on the edge of a bed with Alex looking her over.

“I just got my ass handed to me a seven-foot-tall alien gladiator,” Kara said through clenched teeth. “I’m about as from okay as I can get.”

“You fought at what?” Lena asked in rush as she came to stand at Kara’s side.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed, sitting up straight for a moment only to wince and hunch back down, holding a hand to her side. “What are you…Winn.” Kara answered her own question before she even finished asking it. She caught her sister’s gaze. “We are going to have a talk about you and Winn and you’re little messaging system that you’ve got going on.”

“What happened to you?” Lena asked, brushing the hair out of Kara’s eyes tenderly. Kara sighed at the contact, her eyes closing automatically.

“An underground alien fight club.” Hank said as he entered the room. “Aliens fighting aliens for money. It’s horrible.” Alex and Shared another look as Hank spoke, one that Lena knew was them silently asking if the should reveal something. Lena stayed silent, rubbing Kara’s back gently.

“What is it?” J’onn asked after a moment of silence between them.

“It’s M’gann.” Kara said. “Meagan. She’s, she’s not what you think.”

“She was a part of the fight club. They called her Miss Martian.” Alex filled in the rest. Lena had no idea who this Meagan person was, but the knowledge that she was involved had an immediate effect on the DEO director. His face fell, his features hardened, and then he swept out of the room angrier than any of the three women had ever seen him be.

“I’m missing something, aren’t I?” Lena asked as she helped the obviously still hurting Kara off the gurney.

“I’ll fill you in at home.” Kara said, gratefully leaning against Lena as they walked to the door. Lena kept an arm around Kara’s waist to help her stay steady. “I’ve got something else to tell you, too.”

“You do?” Alex and Lena asked at the same time, Alex puzzled, and Lena amused.

“Yup.” Kara popped the ‘p’ on the word, looking to Alex with an expression the elder Danvers was sure she had seen before but could not for life of her put a name too.

“Hey, Kara, about that whole you-can’t-go-outside thing…” Mon-El walked up to the group, immediately on the receiving end of glares in varying degrees. “Is this a bad time?”

“What do you want Mon-El?” Kara asked, her voice tired and laced with slight annoyance. Lena rubbed her thumb in a soothing motion on Kara’s hip.

“I was just gonna ask about, going outside or something, but I can see that you’re not up for that.” Mon-El gestured to her injured form, leaning heavily on Lena. “Oh, I’m Mon-El of Daxam.” He introduced himself to the smallest woman of the three.

“I know.” Lena returned. She thought about being more polite but decided against it since her fiancée was currently injured and in desperate need of a good night’s sleep, or at least on hour under her sun lamps.

“I don’t have time to babysit you right now, Mon-El. It’ll have to wait.” Kara answered his unasked question.

“Yeah, no, totally cool. You should go chillax.” His confident smile faded like he wasn’t sure he was using the right word.

“Right,” Lena drawled slowly. “Now that whatever that was is settled, let’s get you home, love.”

“Please.” Kara allowed Lena to guide her to the parking garage and then to her parked car. They drove home in silence, Kara leaning her head against the window, enjoying the soothing cooler temperature of the glass. Lena was content to drive with one hand, the other resting on Kara’s knee.

They entered the apartment quickly, since Kara was still in her suit, but they luckily weren’t spotted by any of the neighbors. Once inside the privacy of their home, Lena helped Kara strip off her suit.

“Wait a second,” Kara said as Lena moved to pull the latex off her shoulders. Her fingers traced the edge of her neckline until they came to a small lip in the fabric. Kara pulled the small pocket open, slipping her ring out and back onto her finger in one smooth motion. Lena smiled at her once she was done, kissing Kara softly as the suit fell to the floor.

“Alright, I know about the alien fight club,” Lena said after Kara had showered and climbed into bed with her. “What else were you going to tell me about?”

“You remember the detective I told you about?” Kara asked as she settled against Lena’s shoulder. Lena nodded her head, lips brushing Kara’s temple. “She and Alex have this weird thing about working together now. It was so odd. They’re like a perfect team but they’ve only known each other for a week.” Lena hummed a response, feeling Kara’s eyelashes brush against her neck as the blonde fought to keep her eyes open. “I think Alex really likes her, isn’t that nice?”

“Yes, of course.” Lena answered softly, but Kara was already asleep. Lena chuckled softly, kissing Kara’s hair as a wild thought came across her mind.

No, it couldn’t be. There’s no way. She would have known by now. Or, maybe she wouldn’t. Lena didn’t know for sure that she liked girls until she turned twenty. Kara had told her several times that she had never considered dating a woman until they met. There could be a chance, after all, some people believe that being gay runs in families. Although Kara is bi, so that wouldn’t make much sense. But, maybe it did. Maybe the signs were there all along and Lena just didn’t realize.

Lena fell asleep with only one question in mind: how much did Alex like this Detective Sawyer, really?

 

“Lena, I need your help.” Kara says as she enters her fiancées office after saying a quick hello to Jess. Lena looks up from her computer, obviously surprised to see Kara at L-Corp instead of at the DEO.

“Of course, what can I do?” Lena answers quickly as the doors fall shut behind Kara. “Is this about the fight club?”

“Yes, it moved and I’m not sure where to find it.” Kara looked slightly sheepish for a second. “I was wondering if you know anyone named Veronica Sinclair? She sort of, lands in your circle.”

“Ah, yes, tattoos? Red dress?” Lena questions. “I went to boarding school with Roulette.”

“Do you have any idea where she might be?” Kara questions, surprised that Lena does know her.

“No, well, maybe.” Lena reaches for her notepad. “I’ve been getting a message with an address every few days for a couple weeks now. I wasn’t sure what it was about, so I’ve been ignoring them. This is the latest one.” Lena stands from her desk and moves over to Kara, handing her the note with the address.

“Thank you so much, Lena.” Kara says, kissing Lena’s cheek.

“Of course, darling.” She smiles at her. “Though, you do realize that after the wedding you’ll also be a member of the so called inner circle.”

“What?” Kara asks, slightly puzzled.

“I’m rich, darling, and you will be too after the wedding.”

“Oh, right.” Kara stares at her for a moment. She sometimes forgets that Lena comes from one of the richest families on the planet. She isn’t one to flaunt her money, Kara knows, even though her last name is Luthor.

Lena can see that Kara is a bit stunned by her words.

“We’ll talk about it later. Go save the day, Supergirl.” Kara smiles at Lena, kissing her once, okay twice, before leaving the way she came in.

 

 

“How did you get this address again?” Alex asks Kara after the club had been broken up and Roulette was arrested and then released. The sisters were back in the DEO to file all the necessary paperwork for the event, at least Alex was while Kara worked on her article.

“Lena,” Kara answers without looking up from her computer.

“How did she get this address?” Alex asked, even more exasperated.

“It’s all about connections.” Lena says smoothly, announcing her presence in the room along with Winn. “You just have to know the right people. Hello, love.” Lena drops a kiss against Kara’s lips.

“And I assume you know the right people?” Winn asks, reading Kara’s article over her shoulder until the super bats him away.

“Money knows money, Winn.” Lena points out. “And I went to the same boarding school as Roulette.”

“Oh, do you think she’ll tell us any embarrassing stories from your school days?” Winn asks with a little grin before realizing that the answer to that question would obviously be no. “Forget I said that.”

“I just wish I had known what Roulette was doing when she started sending me those addresses. Maybe you would have caught this earlier.” Lena laments, annoyed with herself for ignoring what turned out to be a very big ordeal.

“Well, better late than never.” Alex says, signing the last paper for her file. “I don’t about the rest of you, but I could use a drink.”

“Yes, please.” Winn agrees easily, shoulders sagging happily at the mere thought.

“I suppose so.” Lena smiles. “What about you, love?” She asks Kara who closes her laptop swiftly. There’s a rush of air and then Kara is standing beside her, dressed in her civilian clothes.

“I know a place.”

 

Lena looked around the alien bar with a contemplative expression clouding her features. Admittedly, she had been rather nervous to come to the bar in the first place. Her brother’s, her whole families, reputations had always proceeded them. A Luthor in an alien bar? If only her mother could see her now. Still, it wasn’t like Lena was going to refuse to go out with Kara and the rest of the group to celebrate the ending of the alien fight club.

Alex and Kara were currently standing by the pool table, talking quietly about something while Winn was ordering drinks at the bar with Mon-El. Lena wasn’t sure how she felt about the Daxamite joining their little group, or about him being released into Kara’s custody, but she stayed silent on the matter for the night. Kara had repeated the story Mon-El gave for his escape of Daxam, but something about the man rubbed Lena the wrong way. She didn’t trust him, not as far as her future wife could throw him.

Lena also noticed the absence of James from the group. They really hadn’t seen much of him since he took over for Cat Grant, Kara only seeing him as she was coming to or leaving from CatCo. Idly, she wondered if the man had even been invited to their night out. She couldn’t rightfully say that she missed him. She and James had never truly gotten along, not since he insulted her and her relationship with Kara the first time they met. James had been close friends with Superman, and Lena suspected he shared the same notion that Luthors weren’t trustworthy that the Man of Steel did, never mind that Clark had actually been very accepting of her and Kara as a couple after the initial surprise had worn off.

“What’s got you so deep in thought over here?” Alex slid into the seat across from Lena, taking a sip from the beer in her hand and sliding Lena a glass of scotch. Lena glanced at the bar and saw that Kara had joined Winn and Mon-El ordering drinks, though she looked slightly exasperated.

“Nothing important.” Lena shrugged. “I thought Kara said you were going to invite your new detective friend?” She questioned instead.

“I did.” Alex coughed. “She had other plans. A date, actually.” Alex says, but she isn’t sure why that information is bothering her so much. She barely knows this woman. They aren’t even on a first name basis, actually they’ve been sticking to titles and last names only since the day they met, but Alex can’t help but want to see her again.

“Oh, well, maybe next time Supergirl stops an underground alien fight club, Detective Sawyer will be able to come celebrate with us.” Lena says.

“Yeah, next time.” Alex agrees. She takes a breath, her expression shifting slightly as she and Lena catch one another’s eyes. They stare for a second and then burst out laughing.

“What the hell are we talking about, next time?” Alex laughs softly.

“I’m still shocked we had a first time to be completely honest with you.” Lena agrees through a small chuckle.

“You are engaged to a Kryptonian.” Alex points out after taking a drink from the beer in her hand.

“Yes, who is also your sister.” As one, Alex and Lena look over to the bubbly blonde standing at the bar who looks exceedingly reluctant to try whatever drink Mon-El is holding out for her.

“Point taken.” Alex and Lena clink their glasses together. “Here’s taking down alien fight clubs.”

“Hopefully, this’ll be the only time we toast to that.” Lena adds. They’re both still laughing when the others join them.

“What’s got you two all riled up?” Kara asks while she claims the seat beside Lena, draping her arm over the back of Lena’s chair. Lena’s hand gravitates towards Kara’s thigh before she registers the motion.

“Just celebrating the victory.” Alex supplies, smiling at Winn who sits beside her. Mon-El sits on the end of the table, staring curiously at Lena and Kara. Lena and Kara either don’t realize he’s looking, or don’t care that he is as they share a quick kiss.

“Celebrating is exactly what we should be doing.” Mon-El states joyously. Lena isn’t sure how much help he actually was in taking down Roulette, but she wasn’t that involved either after giving Kara the new fight club location. “Except someone at this table won’t even drink.”

“Someone needs to stay sober and make sure you all get home without hurting yourself.” Kara points out, thought not as defensively as Lena thought she would. “Besides, regular alcohol doesn’t affect me.”

“True, but they don’t serve just regular alcohol here.” Winn points out. “What?” He says when Alex and Lena glare at him. “Not that Kara should drink it, or at all. Shutting up, now.”

“Maybe some other time, when I don’t have an article to write.” Kara says, a peace offering to Mon-El and explanation as to why she won’t drink all in one. “Hopefully, Snapper won’t completely hate this one.”

“He didn’t hate your last article.” Alex points out. She’s actually very proud of Kara for having an article published, a feeling that Lena shares. “So, that’s a start, right?”

“I guess so. But he wanted me working on this story about pigeons.” Kara groans. “I don’t know how happy he will be about an alien fight club instead.” Lena briefly considers asking Alex if they should take a shot every time someone says ‘alien fight club’ but decides against that. She would like to not wake up with a massive hang over.

“You’ll just have to write a really good article.” Lena says, rubbing Kara’s thigh beneath the table. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Easy for you to say.” Kara grumbles but grins at Lena anyway.

“Alright, that’s enough work talk.” Winn puts a stop to the heart-eyes between Lena and Kara before they get too out of hand. “What we should really be doing is…” Winn looks around the small bar for moment, “karaoke!”

“What in the world is that?” Mon-El asks, puzzled, as the rest of the table starts laughing and telling Winn that no, it is not, karaoke night. Winn grumbles until Kara promises that they’ll karaoke some other night. Lena and Alex share a fond look as Kara begins rambling to Winn about something she saw on TV before Lena turns back to the conversation after Kara says her name. Alex watches her sister and future sister-in-law, an odd feeling rising in her chest that she isn’t sure how to define.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it'll probably be at least a month until I have time to write and post again, enjoy this chapter that covers the whole episode Survivors. I decided to post this as a whole instead of splitting in to two because who knows when part 2 would have been up.  
> We're also getting to the point in the season where I'm going to be splitting time between Sanvers and SuperCorp. I'll tell you right now, if I do end up taking this series to Season 3 (which I plan too) Sanvers will not be breaking up at all. Couples staying together despite everything working to tear them apart is kinda a theme I'm down with and I write with that in mind.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will do my best to get the next one up at a reasonable time.


	8. Crossfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! For some reasons it was much easier to write this chapter instead of the five page literary analysis I have due on Wednesday. Another chapter that covers the whole episode instead of splitting it in two, and we finally see the beginnings of Sanvers for this story. Hope you all enjoy!

“Are we so sure this is a good idea?” Alex asked Lena from her spot on her sister’s couch. Said sister was currently using her laser vision to trim Mon-El’s hair, one step in a long list to prepare ‘Mike’ for his first day at work.

“Well, I’d rather him be at CatCo than here all day.” Lena replied, watching as Kara nodded approvingly at the Daxamite’s new haircut. “And it’ll be easier for Kara to keep an eye on him if they are both at the same place.”

“I still think she should have left him in the DEO’s custody.” Alex grumbled, catching Lena’s gaze for a moment.

“Yes, well, she wants to help him get used to life on earth. He might end up being here for a while.” Lena spoke softly, though she was inclined to agree with Alex. She was slightly annoyed with Kara for deciding to dedicate time out of her already busy day-to-day life to babysit an overgrown frat boy, but then she remembered that Mon-El was a refugee on this planet.

“That doesn’t mean that she has to help.” Alex pointed out lowly.

“If I don’t then who will?” Kara questioned as she walked over to the couch. Mon-El passed the three women to enter the bathroom and try on his new clothes. “Besides, he’s not that bad.”

All three women turned to see Mon-El enter the room again, wearing a shirt so tight the buttons popped open when he moved his shoulders. Alex scoffed, and Lena quirked an eyebrow. “Sure, Kara.” They said in unison. Kara rolled her eyes.

“You two have been spending way too much time together.” Kara sighed, perching on the arm of the couch next to Lena to wait for Mon-El’s next outfit. Lena leaned against her legs, smiling when Kara brushed her fingers through her hair. “I know neither of you like that I am trying to work with Mon-El, but please don’t push it.” Kara’s fingers stilled in Lena’s hair as she looked away from both her sister and fiancée for a moment. Lena shifted so she could look Kara in the eye. “I have to do this. I have to help him.”

“Kara,” Lena trailed off slightly as Mon-El came back into the room, wearing a horrendously oversized shirt. She waited until he was gone to try another outfit before trying to continue. “Are you doing this be-“

“Lena, please just let it be for now.” Kara begged softly, adjusting her glasses nervously. “Please.” Lena watched Kara for a moment before nodding slowly, rubbing Kara’s thigh with one hand in a soothing motion. Kara sighed gratefully, leaning down to kiss Lena quickly before Mon-El showcased his third and final outfit.

“You know why she’s doing this?” Alex asked softly, hoping that Kara was too engrossed with explaining things to ‘Mike’ to listen to their conversation.

“I do,” Lena answered simply, offering no other explanation than that. Alex’s gaze flickered between Kara, Lena, and Mon-El for a moment, her brow furrowing, before a look from Lena told her to let it do for now. Lena glanced over Alex’s shoulder. “And I’m going to be late for work.”

“Do you want me to fly you over?” Kara asked as she finished explaining things to Mon-El. Lena shook her head, stepping close to Kara to press their lips together. Kara leaned in to meet her, glad that Lena was wearing heels so they were at almost the same height and she didn’t have to bend down so much.

“It’s not like my boss is going to be mad at me.” Lena joked softly. “You, on the other hand, should probably hurry up. You don’t want to make Snapper hate you any more than he already does.” Kara frowned at the reminder that there was someone who didn’t like her while Alex stifled a laugh.

“You’re right.” Kara mumbled, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek before releasing her. “Have a good day at work.”

“I love you.” Lena told her, stealing one more kiss before making her way to the door and pulling it open.

“I love you, too.” Kara replied easily, smiling brightly as her fiancée left. Alex followed soon after.

“What, I don’t get a goodbye kiss?” She joked with her sister.

“Alex, leave before I throw you out a window.” Alex laugh as she walked out of the apartment, not yet heading to work but actually to the bar for a round of pool with Maggie.

“Do you threaten to throw everyone out a window?” Mon-El asked curiously. “That doesn’t seem like a superhero thing to do.” Kara shot him a look.

“Would you like to be thrown out a window?” Kara asked facetiously.

“Um, no?”

“Then shut up.”

 

 

Alex watched Maggie walk out of the alien bar with a strange mix of emotions settling her stomach. She had been excited to spend time with the detective in a non-work setting, especially now that she had someone who could actually challenge her at pool, but she couldn’t help the feeling that there was something different about Maggie. Something that Alex couldn’t identify. Maggie was so unlike anyone Alex had ever known. She was strong-willed, funny, brave. She drew Alex in from the start, she’d never had a cop challenge her authority as an agent, but Maggie refused to back down. More than that, when an alien murder popped up, Maggie had actually called Alex for help and then the two worked together seamlessly to take down the club. Even Kara had noticed the way they just _clicked_. Since Kara, Alex was sure that Lena knew as well. Luckily, the woman who was quickly becoming Alex’s best friend had refrained from mentioning Maggie too often.

Alex didn’t understand the odd jumble of hope and guilt that settled in her stomach when Maggie revealed that she was now single. The sadness she understood, of course she wasn’t happy that Maggie was obviously upset about the breakup, but the hope threw her for a loop. Why would knowing Maggie is signal give Alex hope? Was she really thinking about Maggie in that way? No. She couldn’t be. Alex was straight she was certain of that.

“Agent Danvers.” A voice sounded in her ear moments after Alex had switched her comm on. “We’ve got a situation at the children’s hospital.”

“I’m on my way.” Alex responded quickly, paying for the one drink she had had while playing pool with Maggie before walking out the door. She quickly made her way to her parked motorcycle and mounted it with ease, pulling out of the parking lot and weaving through traffic to the DEO.

Their briefing was interrupted by a Cadmus video, which both Alex and Kara thought was more than a little suspicious. As Kara left to go back to CatCo to make sure Mike was doing okay, Alex and Winn settled in to start scanning the city for more alien technology being used.

As Winn monitored the search on his computer, Alex paced the floor behind him, her thoughts circling around Maggie no matter how much she tried to avoid doing so. She couldn’t help but wonder if there was something else going on with Maggie, other than the breakup. She didn’t want to pry or push Maggie too hard, they barely knew each other, but she was so different than Alex was used to seeing her. She was confident and calm, but there was something in her posture, in her voice that made Alex wonder what she was really thinking about.

“Alex? Are you even listening to me?” Winn asked suddenly, pulling Alex from her thoughts.

“Yes,” Alex turned back to him. Winn looked at her displeasingly. “Okay, no, I’m sorry.” Alex leaned against the desk behind Winn. “It’s just Maggie seemed so off this morning. I tried to let her win at pool and she still couldn’t keep up. I just hope she’s doing okay, after her breakup and everything.”

“Oh, I don’t get involved in other people’s relationships.” Winn said, going back to looking at his computer screen so he missed the look Alex gave him.

“Like you weren’t obsessed with Kara’s relationship before you met Lena?” She asked incredously.

“That was different,” Winn protested. “I was into Kara. It’s not like you’re into this Maggie person.” Alex pursed her lips, considering, but before anything could be said the alarm went off, signaling another attack. Winn pulled up the feed for the attack. “Definitely alien tech.” Alex didn’t waist anymore time calling Kara to go save the day.

 

 

 

Lena could see the frustration in Kara’s posture before she could hear the annoyed tone in her voice as she walked over to where Kara was standing in CatCo’s bullpen. She had watched James and Kara part ways at James’ assistance desk, Lena thought her name was Eve, but decided to make her way to the two aliens now arguing slowly. There as an ‘I told you so’ on the tip of her tongue that Lena fought to keep held within. It was a testament to how frustrated Kara was when she didn’t hear Lena coming, only turning when she heard her name called.

“Lena, what are you doing here?” Kara asked, smiling at her fiancée. Some of her annoyance had faded at the sight of her love, but Mon-El’s presence behind her kept her from completely relaxing. “Surprise visit to CatCo?” Kara wondered.

“No, not at all.” Lena answered. “I actually wanted to talk to you for a second. I’m planning a gala this weekend to raise more to repair the damages done to the Children’s Hospital. I’m going to have to stay late at the office, so I wondered if you might want to grab an early dinner with me later.”

“Of course, I’d love too.” Kara answered immediately.

“Gala, is that like a party?” Mon-El piped up. Kara sighed lowly. “I’d love to go to a party.”

“I don’t know if that is such a good idea.” Kara protested, sharing a look with Lena. “You don’t even have a suit.”

“What, like a super suit?” Mon-El’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “What kind of party is this?”

“Oh my, look if you can find a nice suit, you can come, but don’t expect Kara to chaperone you the whole night.” Lena said, mostly to get Mon-El to stop talking. “Kara, care to walk me out?”

“Of course,” Kara agreed before turning to Mon-El. “You, stay here, and do your work.” Kara ordered, waiting until Mon-EL nodded to take Lena’s hand in her own and walking Lena to the elevators. “Why, why did I do this to myself?” Kara asked rhetorically, hugging Lena close once the elevators doors closed, leaving the couple alone. “At this rate, he’ll be here for a decade before he’s ready to be around normal human beings.”

Lena held back a comment, changing the subject instead. “Where would you like to get dinner from tonight?”

“That new Italian place on 7th street. I’ve heard good things about them.” Kara answered after a moment of thought. “What time will you be home?”

“I’m not sure yet, depends on how much time I have to work on planning before dinner. It shouldn’t be too late.” They were nearing the bottom of the building, so Lena stepped out of Kara’s embrace and smoothed any wrinkles in her coat that may have risen while they were embracing. “Do you have any leads on the attack?”

“Just one,” Kara answered. She opened her mouth to say more but her comm activated, stopping her from doing so. “I’m on my way.”

“Be careful.” Lena said as the two exited the elevator. Kara smiled at her, kissing her cheek before letting go of Lena’s hand and moving to doors of CatCo. A few seconds later Lena’s phone buzzed, a text from Winn.

_Since they’re human with alien tech, I’m gonna go with a 4.5 on this one._

Lena closed her eyes for a moment, briefly wondering how she got wrapped up in all this craziness, until she heard some one cheer for Supergirl. As Supergirl went to save the day, Lena remembered that it would be just the two of them at the end of the day, and that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

_I thought Kara was going to make you stop doing these ratings._ Lena replied to Winn’s text as she began the short journey back to L-Corp.

_Kara can’t stop me. I do what I want._ And then a second later. _Never tell her I said that._

Lena couldn’t keep the small chuckle from escaping her lips as she walked.

 

 

Kara stood with Winn towards the back of the room where Lena was busy socializing with the other business elite of National City, smooth talking to get more donations for the children’s hospital. Kara tried to talk Lena out of hosting the gala after the second attack with more advanced alien technology, but Lena had convinced Kara that she had everything under control. She refused to say anything else on the matter, the only person to ever resist Kara’s pout, and even persuade Kara to make an appearance as Supergirl to make those in attendance feel safer.

So far, everything had been going smoothly at the gala. Kara had switched from herself to Supergirl and was currently ‘checking the perimeter for danger.’ In her defense, Kara had made a few circles around the venue but so no sign of danger, so she returned to the main gala and was now admiring her future wife as she socialized. Lena must have felt Kara’s gaze on her as she turned her head and met Kara’s gaze, smiling at her. Kara smiled back, leaving Winn to talk with James who had just walked in, and made her way over to Lena when she realized that the conversation was ending.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?” Kara asked as she walked up, making Lena smile.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Lena returned, placing her glass of champagne down on a nearby table and taking Kara’s hand. “Dance with me?” Kara nodded, allowing herself to be pulled on to the dancefloor. They easily fell into step with the other dancers, Lena looping her arms around Kara’s neck as Kara gripped her waist and lead the pair in their dance.

“This oddly remincesnt of last year’s gala,” Kara remarked as they turned in a slow circle. “Really, the only thing missing is Ms. Grant.”

“I’m sure she would be here if she was in town.” Lena replied with a laugh. “Thank you for being here, and for trusting me to know what I’m doing.” Kara met Lena’s gaze evenly, staring at her with enough love and adoration to make Lena feel weak in the knees and invincible all at once.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Kara replied, leaning in for a kiss but being interrupted by the sound of a gunshot.

“Are you sure about that?” Lena asked sarcastically, not waiting for Kara to reply before letting her go and moving to confront the criminals attacking her gala. “You chose the wrong party to mess with.”

“I don’t think so, princess.” The man at the front of the group sneered at Lena, before making his demands as Supergirl hovered behind him. Lena waited until the group was focused on the hero before dashing to the stage, crawling under it to active her device that would render the alien tech useless. She heard the sound of glasses breaking and the loud crunch that could only come from Kara impacting the concrete and winced slightly. She was soon joined by Winn, who helped her activate the device.

“You planned this! This whole thing was a trap!” Winn proclaimed while he and Lena climbed out from under the stage, offering a hand to help Lena up. Out of the corner of his eye, Winn noticed Kara shooting them a strange look from around the three criminals but simply shrugged his shoulders.

“A trap that wouldn’t have worked without your help. Thank you, Winn.” Then Lena turned to meet Kara’s eyes and offered a small smile. Kara nodded in response, holding the three attackers still until the cops had them cuffed and taken away.

“That was awesome!” Winn cheered for Lena, holding his hand up for a high five. Lena indulged him for a moment, smiling at her victory. Once the three attackers had been taken away, the partygoers seemed to realize that there was no point in staying around and began to file out in small groups. Supergirl remained until only a few patrons were left before sneaking behind one of the columns and slipping back into her day clothes. Lena was still waiting for her by the stage with Winn, both of them quietly discussing their next game night.

“That was dangerous. Why didn’t you tell me you had a trap set?” Kara asked when she had finally joined them.

“Because then you definitely would not have let me go through with this gala.” Lena answered easily, looping her arm through Kara’s as they started to walk out. “You said you trust me.”

“I do trust you.” Kara said. “It just would have been nice to know.” Lena notices that Kara doesn’t deny that she would have kept Lena from hosting the gala. “Oh well. At least it’s all over now.”

“But what about Cadmus?” Winn asked. “There’s no way they are going to stop after this.”

“We can’t stop them until we know more about them. We know next to nothing right now.” Kara pulled Lena closer when the smaller woman shivered slightly. “We’ll just have to wait and see what happens when they finally show themselves for real, not as disembodied voice over badly edit film.”

“Yay.” Winn mumbled, though his tone contradicted the word. He paused for a second, seeming to debate revealing something to Kara and Lena before shaking his head and bidding the couple a good night. Kara and Lena made their way home in relative silence, enjoying the quite after such a busy week.

“How’d it go at CatCo with Mon-El?” Lena asked as they were settling into bed that night. Kara shook her head pulling on a black sports bra and pair of sleep pants before crawling into bed with Lena.

“He’s fired.” She said simply, knowing that was the answer Lena was expecting. “I don’t know why I tried so hard with him. No, I do know. Alex and I talked about it yesterday. I was trying to push my life on him, but he’s not me.” Kara sat up slightly, feeling Lena’s hand rubbing soothingly on her back. “I was just trying to be to him what I wished Kal had been to me when I arrived on earth. Not that Eliza and Alex weren’t great, because they were but it was just different.”

“Because Alex and Eliza aren’t from a different planet. They can’t understand everything you go through.” Lena sat up, leaning into Kara’s back and placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. “I know.”

Kara sighed, not saying anything else but turning her head to kiss Lena’s forehead. Lena smiled against Kara’s shoulder, pulling on Kara’s arms until she laid down with her. Kara pulled Lena close to her, slipping her hand beneath Lena’s skin to feel her warm skin. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Lena returned easily. She shifted to press their lips together, pressing to Kara as she could without removing their clothing. It seemed Kara was in no mood to have even that barrier as Lena soon found herself without a shirt and with Kara’s lips pressed against her neck. Lena’s hand tangled in Kara’s head to hold her in place, angling her head to give Kara better access. Her other hand caressed the muscles of Kara’s back, enjoying the sounds Kara made in response to her touch. It was many hours before either woman fell asleep, not that they would be complaining about that.


	9. Changing Part 1

Throughout their relationship, especially since Kara had embrace being Supergirl, Lena had seen many sides of her lover. She’d seen Kara happy and sad, heard her laugh so freely that just the thought warmed Lena’s heart. She’d seen Kara grieve for the world she lost, watched her heart break and then mend after the death of her aunt. She had watched Kara save the day again and again and looked on fondly as Kara brought hope to everyone she met. She stood by while Kara made some ridiculously heroic sacrifice because Kara believe in the good of humanity with her whole heart. For two years, Lena had known what it mean to be completely in love with Kara.

And yet, in all that time, Lena had never seen Kara drunk. It seemed the universe was out to change that.

It was odd enough to hear a knock on her door so late at night. If Lena were being honest, she was a little worried about what Kara was up too. She knew Kara had gone out with Mon-El to try and convince him to let her train him to control his powers, but Kara had promised that she wouldn’t be out too late unless an emergency came up. It was nearing midnight and Lena had been quietly watching the news for any sign of her fiancée when she heard a knock. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find a very frazzled looking Alex with a clearly intoxicated Kara hanging off her shoulder.

“Woah, this place looks _just like_ my apartment.” Kara said excitedly with a bit of a slur in her voice. Lena stared at the pair, dumbfounded.

“Hey, sis, hope I didn’t wake you. I couldn’t let go of her for long enough to get my key out.” Alex said, leaning a little closer. “I’m not sure how much control she has right now, if she falls she may go through the floor.”

“Well, better get her settled on the couch then.” Lena stood to the side, holding the door open for the Danvers sisters. Alex pulled Kara in, keeping the stumbling Kryptonian upright until she collapsed onto the couch. “Do I even need to ask why my fiancée is currently drunk?”

“Mon-El got her to drink some alien rum. Believe it or not, she’s actually slept some of it off.  Sorry she’s home so late, had to deal with a situation in the arctic.” Alex pointed out. Lena sighed, looking at Kara with a fond but exasperated expression. Kara looked her way suddenly, nearly falling off the couch as she looked at Lena.

“You’re like _really pretty_.” Kara whispered, in awe. Alex rolled her eyes while Lena chuckled.

“And you are very drunk, darling.” Lena returned easily, smiling at the blonde. Kara grinned back, reaching for Alex and stating in a loud whisper.

“Alex, she called me darling. Do you think I should ask her out?”

“I don’t know,” Alex teased, amused with the whole situation. “I think her fiancée might have a problem with that.” Kara made a disgruntled noise at the words.

“Who’s her fiancée? I’ll fling them into space.” She proclaimed loudly.

“Kara,” Lena called, drawing Kara’s attention back to her. “You’re my fiancée.”

“Holy shit!” Alex and Lena both startled a bit at the sound of expletive coming from the normally much more reserved Kara.

“I think you should get her to bed.” Alex finally said after a moment of silence between the three in which Kara stared dreamily at Lena from her spot on the couch. “Before she ends up embarrassing herself even more.”

“She probably won’t remember any of this, you know.” Lena walked Alex to the door.

“Oh, I know. But this gives me the perfect story to tell at your wedding.” Lena chuckled softly, looking over Alex fondly. There had been something different about her the last few days that Lena could, but chose not to identify.

“Hey, speaking of, have you decided if you need a plus one yet?” Lena asked. She and Kara had finally made some progress in actually planning their wedding, deciding on a date in late January. Kara had been willing to wait until the spring or summer, but Lena wanted to be able to call Kara her wife as soon as possible. Kara couldn’t argue with that logic.

“I, uh,” Alex had stiffened at Lena’s question, unsure how to answer at that time. Her first thought was Maggie, but there was so much Alex still needed to get through before she could think about that. “I haven’t decided yet. Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out before the big day.”

“Well, okay,” Lena let it go. She had noticed Alex’s strange reaction to the question and decided that the subject should be left alone for now. She knew when to push a Danvers into telling her what was wrong, now was not that time. “You should probably get home, it’s late.”

“Take care of my sister, Lena.” Alex said jokingly, pulling Lena into a hug. Lena hugged her back and they said their goodbyes before Alex left for the night. Lena mad sure the door was shut and locked before making her way back over to Kara.

“C’mon, Kara. Let’s get you into bed.” Lena held her hand out for Kara to take, helping the hero off the couch with little effort. Kara was blushing fiercely as Lena helped her out of her clothes and into some sleep wear. She dove under the blankets once her pants were firmly in place, leaving her again in a set of black sweats and gray sports bra. Lena isn’t sure where Kara’s newfound habit of sleeping without a shirt on came from, but she was in no mood to complain about it. The intoxicated Kryptonian was asleep before Lena finished turning off the lights and crawled into bed beside her.

 

Alex had been pacing outside the side door to the training room for a solid five minutes before she worked up enough nerve to ask Kara to take a walk with her. She couldn’t help picking at her nails as Kara went to change into her day wear, barely managing to shoot Mon-El a small smile as he left the training room after Kara. Her heart was beating out of chest, Alex was positive Kara could hear it, her palms sweating profusely as she and her sister walked along National City bay.

“Alex, you know what ever is going on, you can tell me,” Kara said after her sister cleared her throat for the fifth time in ten minutes.

“I know.” Alex said, clearing her throat again. “I just, I wanted to tell you something about me.” Alex’s voice was shakier than Kara had ever heard it.

“What is it? Are you alright?” Kara asked immediately worried.

“I’m fine, I promise.” Alex replied. “It’s about Maggie.”

“Your cop friend?” Kara asked, wondering when the two had moved to a first name basis.

“Yeah.” Alex cleared her throat again. “It’s just, you know, we’ve been working together on a few cases and now we’ve been getting drinks after work.” Alex played with the strap of her purse as she spoke. “And I’ve been thinking about it, her, a lot recently.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked. She had a feeling about where this conversation was going, but she wanted to let Alex talk it out however she needed too.

“I’ve been thinking about….my feelings for Maggie.” Even though she was somewhat expecting it, the revelation still came as a surprise. “Yeah, those, those feelings.” Alex commented upon seeing the look on her sister’s face. “I thought that you should be the first to know.”

“Alex.” Kara turns to face her sister, pulling the older woman in for a tight hug. She can feel the surprise in her sister’s body when she pulls back and see it in her face. “How long have you known?”

“A few weeks, I guess.” Alex shrugged, taking a seat on a nearby bench. “I didn’t know what to do or how to tell you, and Maggie thought I should just go for it. So, here we are.”

“So, Maggie’s gay?” Kara questioned softly.

“Yeah,” Alex confirmed, swallowing against the lump in her throat.

“And you are…” Kara trailed off, waiting for Alex to finish the sentence.

“Really, really confused.” Alex admitted, her gaze lowering from Kara’s.

“And that is perfectly all right.” Kara said softly, wrapping an arm around her sister’s shoulders.

“It is?” Alex hated the way her voice sounded, meek and scared.

“Of course, it is.” Kara confirmed. “Alex, this is a big thing. It changes everything about how you see yourself. It’s okay to not know what you want right now. It’s okay to take time to figure things out. Do you remember how freaked out I was when I came out to you?”

“You couldn’t stop babbling about tacos.” Alex remarks with a slight laugh. Kara chuckles in response. “I just, I’m remembering these things and feelings that I had growing up that I suppressed. And everything seems so different.”

“It may feel like that for a little while.” Kara said. Alex nodded slightly, her gaze lingering on Kara’s left hand that rested on her leg. Her engagement ring was glimmered in the light.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Alex removed herself from the bench, ignoring the calls Kara made to her. Her feet carried her back into the city, wandering aimlessly until she found herself at the base of an increasingly familiar skyscraper.

 

“Alex, to what do I owe the visit?” Lena questioned as her future sister-in-law walked into her office. She was dressed casually, not in the standard black of the DEO so Lena figured she hadn’t come for work related reasons. “Alex?”

“I just came out to my sister.” Alex stated, her gaze slightly unfocused as she looked at Lena. Lena dropped the file she had been looking over back onto her desk.

“Oh.” Lena replied lamely, cursing herself for not having something better to say.

“She took it well, not that I’m surprised considering, well, you.” Alex took a seat on Lena’s couch, her voice sounding hollow to Lena. She stood from her desk chair and poured Alex a glass of water before taking a seat beside her.

“How did you take it?” Lena asked lowly as she passed over the water. Alex stared at her glass for a moment.

“Got anything stronger?” Alex shook her head. “I think I’m in some kind of emotional shock. Is that a thing?” Lena quirked an eyebrow at her.

“You would know better than I would, Dr. Danvers.” Lena pointed out. Alex shrugged, taking a sip of her water and wishing it was something with a little more burn. “Alex, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Alex admitted softly. “I don’t know what to do or say or _feel._ ” Her voice cracked with emotion. “It’s always been so much easier to pretend that I just wasn’t looking for romance. That I would have time for all of that later. No matter what I tried, I could never get any relationship to click.” Alex lamented. “For years, I couldn’t fall in love. And I watched Kara go on dates and fall for guys. Even if she didn’t love them, if it didn’t click like it does with you, she was still happy to be with them. Still open.”

“Alex,” Lena said softly, slightly shocked to see the tears running down Alex’s face. She had never seen Alex cry so openly before.

“I thought I was broken Lena.” Alex cried, and Lena pulled her into a firm hug. “I’m broken.”

“Alex, you are not broken.” Lena softly admonished. “Listen to me, there’s nothing wrong with not being comfortable with intimacy.” Lena smoothed Alex’s hair, doing her best to sooth the eldest Danvers but still feeling a little out of her element. “There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to date much and,” Lena paused for a moment, “there’s nothing wrong with being gay.”

“How can you be so sure?” Alex asked in the saddest voice Lena had ever heard.

“Because I felt the same way, a few years ago.”

“Really?” Alex sniffled.

“Really.” Lena confirmed. “It was probably a year or so before I met Kara, I had just gotten out of a two-year relationship with a man, Jack. He had been wonderful, the perfect gentleman to me through our entire relationship. I loved him, at first for real. But then time went on and something inside kept telling me that it wasn’t right. I didn’t like the way his hands felt in mine, or when his beard scratched my face when we kissed. I tried so hard, but in the end we just didn’t fit.”

“What happened?”

“Jack got an offer to go work for MIT, I had just started at L-Corp under the old CEO and couldn’t leave. We parted as friends.” Lena shrugged slightly. Alex pulled out of her embrace to get another drink of water. “I didn’t think anything of it until sometime later, when I was walking into my apartment building and saw a couple walking down the street. To women, hand in hand, and clearly head over heels in love. It sparked something in me. It took me a bit to figure it out, but once I did it was freeing.”

“Like a weight you didn’t know you carried was suddenly gone.” Alex said. Lena hummed in agreement. “I’m sorry about dropping by like this.” Alex apologized after a long moment when they both remained silent. The sun had begun to set in the distance, painting the sky in shades of orange and pink.

“Don’t you apologize for the way you feel, Alex Danvers.” Lena said. Then, softer, she continued, “this is what family is for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter. College and life in general are sorta kicking my ass. I hope you guys liked this chapter (I was really nervous to post this). 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	10. Changing Part 2

Lena heard the voices around her, but she couldn’t focus on the words they were saying. She heard Kara’s name a few times, but after her brain registered the words ‘she will recover’ she tuned the rest of the conversation out in favor of staring at the recovering hero. Kara lay beneath her sunlamps, her sunken skin nearly translucent. Lena ignored the others in favor of moving to Kara’s bedside, brushing her hair away from her face and pressing a kiss against her too-cold forehead. She vaguely heard Alex and Winn speaking about J’onn and cast a worried glance in his direction. The Director was breathing, shallow breaths, but at least without aid from any machine.

Lena heard retreating footsteps and felt a presence behind her. She turned her head to see Alex walking out, her stride quick and purposeful, and James and Winn lingering in the door to the Med Bay. Winn stepped further into the room, first checking J’onn’s stats and then Kara’s. James took steps forward before stopping. He stood there for a moment, eyes on Kara, before turning and leaving the room.

“How do you do it?” Winn asked softly from his position next to J’onn’s bed, the blue light surrounding the alien a stark contrast to the yellow of Kara’s lamps. Lena looked towards him when he spoke, tearing her eyes off her fiancée for the first time since she arrived. Kara was pale, paler than Lena had ever seen her. Her fingers, still cold but slowly warming, remained limp in between Lena’s clasped hands.

“I’m sorry?” Lena asked after swallowing lightly, her eyes shining as she looked at the man who had become one of her best friends.

“How do you do it?” Winn asked again, stepping further into the room. Over his shoulder, Lena noticed both James and Mon-El watching the room with concerned eyes, Mon-El’s shining with a bit of guilt as well. “How do you bear it? Watching her go off and risk her life day after day?”

Lena looked back at her love while she thought about Winn’s question. It was something they had talked about before, during one of their bros nights. Lena couldn’t remember what she told him the last time he asked. She tried not to think about it too often, tried to keep the image of Kara, pale and cold like she was now, out of her mind.

There’s a million answers to Winn’s question, she thinks. How does she do it? She paces her office or the apartment while waiting for the news report to get a clear picture of Supergirl. She stands on her balcony when Kara flies overhead, smiling when the Kryptonian swoops down low enough that Lena can see her smile. She gets drinks at the bar to celebrate a job well done and another criminal off the streets. She holds her breath, for just a second, when she gets a text from Alex after Supergirl gets back to the DEO. She breaths deeply, a sigh of relief, when it’s just her now daily reminder that she’s about to marry a complete nerd.

She sits on the couch with Kara after long days, way too much food for two humans to consume littering the coffee table and some cheesy movie on the Kara loves. Maybe _The Wizard of Oz,_ if Kara is feeling particularly low. She brushes her hand through Kara’s incredibly soft hair, murmurs sweet nothings against her neck. She helps proof-read Kara’s articles, sitting on the couch between Kara’s legs with the article in her hands and Kara’s fingers tracing very distracting patterns across her stomach. She lets Kara rest on her chest, focusing on keeping her heartbeat steady so Kara can tune out the rest of the world and get some sleep. She kisses Kara goodbye each morning and hello each evening.

“I love her.” The words come out of Lena’s mouth without her telling them too. It’s the simplest, and most complicated, answer to Winn’s question.

“You don’t drive yourself mad with worry?” Winn’s tone is joking but Lena knows him well-enough now to know when he’s being serious.

“Oh, I do. You should’ve seen me during the first Metallo attacks.” Lena chuckles dryly. “I worry every second that she’s out of my sight and sometimes when she is. But what else can I do?” Lena looks back at Kara, stroking the back of her hand softly. “I can’t ask her to not be Supergirl, that would be like asking her to not be Alex’s sister. It’s a part of her.” Lena brings Kara’s hand to her lips, kisses her knuckles gently. Kara responds slightly, her fingers contracting a bit over Lena’s. “And there isn’t a single part of her that I don’t adore.”

“She’s lucky to have you.” Winn says softly after a long stretch of silence. Lena smiles at him briefly, James and Mon-El too, as the pair has moved slightly closer while Lena was speaking.

“I’m the lucky one.” Winn rolled his eyes before patting Lena’s shoulders reassuringly.

They both remained quite as Alex comes back into the room, M’gann on her heals. She glances at Lena quickly, asking with her eyes if Lena would mind leaving the room for a minute. Lena nods her head, leaning down to kiss Kara’s hair gently before removing herself and Winn from the room so Alex can explain the situation to the Last Daughter of Mars.

Winn quickly disappears into one of the DEO locker rooms with James on his heels, Lena looks curiously after them but makes no move to follow. She doesn’t want to be too far away from Kara. She’s surprised to see Mon-El there, from what she knows of his personality she would expect him to be at the bar, especially after his argument with Kara earlier. Oh yes, Lena knew all about that, courtesy of Alex of course.

“I figured you’d be looking for a nice drink right about now.” Lena said when she noticed Mon-El looking her way. “Didn’t think being a hero was your style.”

“It’s not.” Mon-El answers quickly, refusing to meet Lena’s gaze. “Look, I’ve already had two Danvers women yell at me today, I really don’t need a third.”

“Oh yes, I know all about that. First you beat up people for money, right? And then you attempt to justify what you said to Kara by talking to Alex who called you, what was it? A coward? Unworthy of his abilities or Kara’s belief in him?”

“Yes, okay. I’ve heard it all before.” Mon-El shot her a glare. “You can stop now.”

“No, I don’t think I can.” Lena pointed over her shoulder to Kara. “You see that woman right there? That noble, brave, strong woman? Yes? Good.” Lena stared at Mon-El. “That is the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with. She is without a doubt the most loving person I know, and you do not deserve a single ounce of her care. I do not appreciate an over-grown man child who thinks he’s special because a yellow sun gave him super powers talking down to my wife, and I won’t tolerate it happening again.”

“She has her powers for the same reason I do!” Mon-El defended himself, weakly.

“She does, but her powers aren’t what makes her a hero.” Lena replies, “her heart does. And what about you Mon-El?” Lena turned to walk back into the Med Bay. “What does your heart make you?”

 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alex asked for the third time in five minutes as Kara and Lena prepared to head home for the night. They had stopped the parasite, with the help of Mon-El and a masked man calling himself Guardian, but the day had been draining on Kara, in more ways than one.

“I’m fine, Alex, I promise.” Kara replied with a roll of her eyes. Truthfully, she was exhausted, and she felt like she could eat twenty pizzas and sleep for three weeks without any problems, but she was alive. “I’ll be even better with some food and a good night’s sleep.”

“Both of which she will be getting as soon as we get home.” Lena points out, lacing her hand with Kara’s as they walk to the parking garage with Alex. Lena knows Kara is well enough to fly them home, but she’d rather drive this time.

“I know, I know.” Alex concedes. She knows that no one would take better care of Kara than Lena. But, “A sister still worries.”

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I got the alien, now it’s your turn.” Kara smirks at her big sister as Alex blushes. “We had a deal did we not?”

“Not formally, no.” Alex protests, but she can’t deny that she was headed to the bar anyway.

“Well now we do. So, go get your girl.”

“Yes, go get your girl so I can take mine home.” Lena ushers Kara into her car, waving at Alex as the agent swings a leg over her motorcycle and starts it up. Lena waits until the elder Danvers has vacated the parking lot to put the car in drive and head out. “Tired, baby?”

“Hmm,” Kara hums softly in response, shifting in her seat so she can take Lena’s hand and lean her head back against the head rest. “Who knew fighting a parasite would be so draining?” She quips lightly. Lena’s hand clenches involuntarily. “Hey,” Kara’s voice is softer then.

“I know, you’re fine, you’re literally right beside me.” Lena interjects. “I know. You just scared me.”

“I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara pulls Lena’s hand to her lips and kisses it gently. Lena smiles slightly, remembering doing the same to an unconscious Kara only a few hours ago. “I know it isn’t easy for you, to watch me go fight dangerous aliens every day.”

“No, it isn’t easy.” Lena glances over at Kara. “But it is very much worth it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lena assures Kara as she pulls into her parking spot at the apartment complex. Technically, the spot belongs to Kara, but Kara doesn’t own a car so Lena claimed it instead. “I wouldn’t trade a day with you, good or bad, for anything.”

“I love you.” Kara leans over the center console to press her lips against Lena’s in a soft kiss.

“I love you,” Lena responds when they pull apart. She climbs out of the Kara and suddenly finds herself swept up in Kara’s embrace, not the she minds one bit. Kara presses another kiss against Lena’s lips before releasing her, so they can walk inside. Lena presses the button to lock the car, her other arm wrapped around Kara’s waist, before the make their way upstairs.

“Pizza or potstickers?” Lena asks while Kara disappears into their bathroom to take a shower. There’s a sound like cloth hitting the floor and then Kara’s head pokes around the corner.

“Is that even a question?” Her dimples are on full display and Lena absolutely melts.

“Both it is, then.” Lena blows Kara a kiss before the blonde disappears again. Lena places Kara’s usual order, paying over the phone and leaving a generous tip before meandering into the bedroom to change into her sleepwear. She debates joining Kara in the shower, but she knows that if they are both in there, no one will answer the door, so she pulls Kara’s old college sweat shirt over her head and slips into a pair of leggings instead. She pulls her hair into a bun and makes sure Kara’s suit is put away before returning to living the room.

It isn’t long before the shower shuts off and Kara enters the living room, hair loose and wet around her shoulders and her grey shirt dark with the droplets sliding off her. Lena takes a second to admire her lover’s long legs on full display from the running shorts Kara pulled on before the doorbell pulls her from her thoughts. She goes to get to food while Kara moves into the kitchen to pull out some plates and glass of wine for them to enjoy over dinner.

They settle on the couch with their food, Lena resting her legs in Kara’s lap, and turn the tv on, settling on re-runs of FRIENDS to watch while they eat. They make it through half an episode before there’s a knock on the door.

“Were we expecting anyone?” Lena asks as Kara gently removes her feet from her lap and rises to answer the door.

“Alex?” Kara askes after pulling the door open. Her sister is standing there, a bottle of whiskey in her hand and tears in her eyes. “Alex, what happened?” Kara pulls her sister into the apartment, taking the whiskey from her and directing her to the living the room.

“Alex?” Lena watches as the agent collapses into the chair next to the couch. Their eyes meet for just a second. Oh no, Lena thinks, please not that. “What’s wrong?”

“She doesn’t want me.” Alex said softly, a sob wracking her body. “She doesn’t want me.” Lena’s heart breaks as Kara pulls her sister into a strong hug and lets her cry. Lena moves to where she can touch Alex, rub her back softly.

Neither Lena nor Kara say how sorry they are. They know it won’t help, not right now. Not when the pain of rejection is still so new. They just hold her and let her cry, doing their best to reassure her that it will be alright without actually saying the words.

Alex’s throat is raw and her eyes red from crying when she finally sleeps into slumber, curled up in the chair. Kara moves her to the couch while Lena grabs a spare blanket for her, covering the agents body with it after removing her shoes and coat. They know she probably won’t be there when they wake up in the morning. They know she won’t want to be a burden, that her heart will break, just a little bit, when she sees them going through their morning routine. Because they are together, together and committed to spend the rest of their lives that way. And Alex is heart-broken because the first woman she ever felt anything for, doesn’t want her. They won’t hold it against her. They won’t even bring it up unless Alex does first. They’ll just let her sleep and help her heal.

That’s what family does.


	11. The Darkest Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I decided not to split this episode into two so I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. We've got one-two more episode based chapters before the wedding, which will be one chapter for the night before with some flashbacks to their long-distance times, and then one for the ceremony and reception. I hope you guys are excited about that, because I know I am. 
> 
> Also, hope you enjoy my little dig at Mon-El at the end of this chapter.

She wasn’t worried, at first. It was pretty normal for Kara to forget to check in after she got to CatCo for the day. She’d strike up a conversation with James about Supergirl, or the latest vigilante Guardian, or Snapper would send Kara out to chase down the most ridiculous stories about pigeons and then she’d just forget that she was supposed to send a text to someone. She did it often, it was long-running joke between Lena and Alex that Kara, as one of the most intelligent beings on Earth, was a bit of a ditz. She’d forget to text Lena that she was headed to the DEO, or Alex that she was back at CatCo. (She never forgot to ask about plans for lunch or dinner, Lena noticed, just the little check ups throughout the day)

Besides, Lena had other things to think about. Flowering arrangements and catering for the wedding, for one thing, but also the changing relationship between Alex and a certain NCPD detective who looked absolutely heart-broken when she walked up to their table last night at the bar. Lena had been quietly listening to Kara and James debate the virtues of Guardian and happened to be positioned just right so that she could watch Alex and Maggie after they stepped away from the table. She could only see Maggie clearly, and she could see clearly that Maggie was very much into Alex. She could also read Alex’s posture and she knew that the older Danvers was doing her absolute best to clamp her feelings down. Lena had felt her lips slip into a frown when she noticed that and worked to quickly change that back into her normal smile before Kara noticed.

They had remarked on the missing Mon-El, finished their drinks and gone home for the evening. It had taken Lena ages to fall back asleep after Kara left around 2:00 am for some emergency or another. Lena assumed Kara had just gone straight into her patrols after handling whatever had called her out of bed so early in the morning. When Lena woke up, she reached for Kara and found the sheets cold. It took her a second to remember that Kara had left in the early hours of the morning. Once she finally did remember, she sighed and hauled herself out of bed to get ready for her day. Maybe Kara would stop by for lunch, as she sometimes did when her day was slow, and she could fill Lena in on the emergency then.

It wasn’t until 6 o’clock that evening that Lena realized she hadn’t heard from Kara all day. Also, she hadn’t heard anything _about_ Kara all day. The news had been quite about Supergirl, mainly focusing on Guardians murder charges which had initially peaked Lena’s interest until she was called into a meeting with the product developers. She hadn’t received a text from Alex or Winn about Kara, not even a goofy comment or sarcastic remark. It was pretty much radio silence.

Straightening out her desk quickly, Lena hastily left her office and made her way to the DEO, not at all liking the sinking feeling in her stomach and unable to resist the urge to fiddle with her engagement ring.

 

 

Kara’s head was pounding when she woke up, she felt like she had been runover by multiple buses all at the same time. Mon-El was in a cell beside hers, which was oddly comforting. She had come to rescue him, after all, it was good to at least know where he was.

_Yes, because this rescue mission is going so great._

Kara ignored the voice in her head, which sounded like an odd mix of Lena and Alex, in favor of explaining Cadmus to Mon-El. An organization bent of the destruction of aliens. It was disheartening to learn that Kara couldn’t break the bars to get out, but she wasn’t all that surprised. This had clearly been planned by someone who knows Kara, knows exactly how strong she is. She does wonder, though, how Mon-El is so easily able to identify the metal the bars are made of.

“Supergirl, I don’t believe we have been formally introduced.” A tall woman strode into the room, her posture straight and stance proud as she circled Kara in her cage. There was a nagging familiarity to her that through Kara off for a moment.

“I’ve seen you before,” she stated in a low voice as it clicked, “at L-Corp.” _Well,_ Kara amended mentally, _Supergirl didn’t see you. But Kara did._

“Yes, well, it is a mother’s right to visit her daughter, is it not?” The woman smiled charmingly at her. “Although, my little Lena seemed too busy at that time, unable to see me. I do wonder though, what you are to her? Since I certainly did not see you at L-Corp that day.”

“I’m her friend.” Supergirl spoke through clenched teeth. “And you are Lillian Luthor.”

“Indeed I am. I am the leader of Cadmus.” Lillian proclaimed proudly.

“Does Lena know?” Kara asked just to goad her. She knew for a fact that Lena did not what Lillian was doing.

“It is no matter.” Lillian waved her hand casually about.

“Why did you bring me here?” Supergirl demanded. Lilliam smiled at her.

“To put it simply, my dear, you have something I need. This,” Lillian gestured for some type of helmet to be brought to her, “is a special creation of my own design. I created this for the specific purpose of catching the solar radiation you exert when you use heat vision. I happen to know that when you use your heat vision for long enough, it drains you of all the solar radiation in your body. Leaving you as weak as any human.”

“You want me to solar flare.” It wasn’t a question.

“I do indeed,” Lillian’s tone was smug. “And, if you don’t, you can say goodbye to your little friend over here.” Lillian pulled a handgun from her guard and shot Mon-El in the right knee cap. “See, you may be invulnerable, but your friend here, well, he was a severe lead allergy.”

“Don’t do it, Supergirl.” Mon-El protested, clinging to his bleeding knee in obvious pain.

“I won’t let her kill you.” Kara answered before turning to Lillian. “I’ll do it.”

“Excellent.” Lillian placed the helmet on Kara’s head. The last thing the hero saw was the smug smile on Lillian’s lips.

 

 

Alex was mildly surprised to see Lena walking into the DEO. She held her head high, ignoring the comments of ‘she’s a Luthor’ from the agents who had yet to get used to her presence in the DEO, but Alex could tell there was something off.

“Hey,” Alex greeted when Lena reached her and Winn, both looking over the murder charges on Guardian that they were trying to get removed.

“Have either of you heard from Kara?” Lena asked without delay, her fingers spinning her engagement ring around her finger absently. It hit Alex that was something Lena normally didn’t do. She bit her nails sometimes, but nervous fidgeting was more up Kara’s alley.

“I thought she was with Mon-El?” Winn said, though it came out as more of a question.

“Have you heard from him, then?” Lena changed her question, starring at her best friend and future sister-in-law without blinking.

“We’ve been working on this Guardian thing,” Winn trailed off, pulling his phone out of his pocket and frowning as he looked at his messages.

“Lena what’s going on?” Alex asked suddenly, her stomach sinking.

“I haven’t heard from Kara since two this morning. She had some emergency to take care of then. I assumed she had gone off to patrol and then work after she finished whatever it was.” Lena shook her head. “I should’ve come here sooner. There’s no telling where she is or if she’s safe.”

“Lena,” Alex began, intending to say something comforting to her but was cut off by a panicked voice screaming from the floor below.

“AGENT DANVERS!” Alex turned from the table, her glare already in place only for it to slip off her face. “Ma’am, she needs a medic, so does he.” Lena turned when she saw Alex’s expression, mortified to see her fiancée hanging limply in the arms of the agent who called for Alex, a bloody Mon-El being supported by another agent.

“Get her to the Med Bay, now!” Alex ordered, glancing at Lena and gesturing for her to follow her up to the Med Bay. Kara was carried into the room with her sun lumps and laid beneath their yellow light as Alex hooked various machines up to her. Lena waited for Alex to nod at her before stepping to Kara’s side and taking her hand. She frowned when their skin met, Kara’s hand was much colder than normal. Not freezing, still warm but not the heat Lena was accustomed to.

“Alex, what happened?” Lena turned to the Agent who was watching Kara’s scans flow across her screen.

“The solar radiation in her body is too low.” Alex said, so low Lena barely heard her. “She solar flared.”

“Kara,” Lena whispered, leaning over to kiss Kara’s forehead. “Why would you do that?” Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s forehead again. “What happened to you, love?”

 

 

Kara woke up with a gasp three hours later. Her body felt heavy, her powers had yet to return to her and she felt their absence acutly.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” A voice said from her left. A face swam into her vision, a relieved smile and familiar green eyes looking deeply into Kara’s own.

“Lena?” She asked softly. “We made it?”

“I’m here love, you’re at the DEO.” Kara felt a pressure on her arm, Lena’s hand resting there. “You’re safe.”

“Mon-El?” Kara asked as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

“He’s fine. Awake and recovering, last I heard.” Lena steadied Kara with a hand on the small of her back. Kara leaned in her gratefully and Lena took the opportunity to wrap both arms around her love and hold her close. She felt Kara’s nose nuzzle against her jaw and couldn’t hold back a sigh. Kara’s arm wrapped around her in turn, one landing on the small of her back and the other gripping Lena’s hip gently. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Lena whispered into Kara’s hair before pressing a kiss there. Kara’s lips pressed against her neck as she hummed a response.

“Me too.” Kara pulled far enough away that she could look into Lena’s eyes again. She smiled slightly at having to look up to do so. There wasn’t much of a height difference between the two, mostly due to Lena’s preference to wear high heels. It was sort of nice to be able to nuzzle into Lena’s neck without having to bend down so much.

“Are you okay? Really?” Lena asked. She knew Kara was physically okay, she was her arms for Rao’s sake, but that didn’t mean everything was alright.

“I’m not hurt or anything.” Kara assured her. Lena’s hand slid up and down Kara’s back comfortingly. “But we have a lot to talk about.”

“What happened?” Lena inquired softly. Kara was bared from answering by her sister storming into the room and joining their embrace. Lena moved over slightly so Alex could fully hug her sister but left a hand on Kara’s back.

“I’m so sorry Kara, I didn’t even realize-“

“It doesn’t matter.” Kara cut her sister off. “Alex,” Kara gripped her sister by the shoulders. “Alex, it was Jeremiah.” Lena watched as Alex’s body tensed at the name. She tried to match the name to a story Kara told her before but couldn’t quite get the details right.

“What?” Alex asked, her tone laced with shock.

“He helped me Alex. He helped me escape.” Kara took a deep breath. “He’s with CADMUS.”

Alex steps back from Kara, shock and surprise in her posture. “What? No.” Alex whispers to herself.

“We’re going to get him back Alex. I promise.” Kara says but Lena isn’t sure Alex heard her. Alex retreats from the room with a shake of her head. Kara looks like she wants to follow but refrains, choosing instead to turn to Lena and hide her face in Lena’s neck. Lena feels Kara move, pulling back like she’s going to say something before changing her made and falling back into place.

“She’ll be alright.” Lena says softly, stroking Kara’s back. “Give her some time to process.” Kara nods against her neck before pulling back.

“Take me home?” She requests softly. Lena swoops down to steal a kiss.

“Of course, love.”

 

 

 

Kara is grateful to recover her powers the next day and unsurprised when Winn knocks on her door that night with pizza and potstickers to apologize for not noticing Kara was missing. She is surprised to see that James had tagged along to join the party, smiling warmly and Kara and Lena where they sat curled up together in the chair since Mon-El was icing his knee on the couch. James hadn’t been hanging around as much, Lena almost considered the other night at the bar a once-off, but she welcomed the acting CEO of CatCo warmly.

“I’m going to go talk to Alex.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear before pressing a kiss to her neck. Lena nodded in response but before Lena could climb off Kara’s lap, so she could get up, she found herself lifted in the air. She couldn’t hold back a slight giggle as Kara spun her around, so she’d be facing the right way before putting her back down in the chair they were sharing.

“Was that really necessary?” Lena asked, ignoring Winn’s cheers for the return of Kara’s powers. Kara smiled cheekily at her in response.

“Nope.” Lena laughed as Kara kissed her nose gently before swooping into the kitchen to talk with her sister. She struck up a conversation with Winn about their next bros night until Mon-El’s voice and James responding laugh pulled her direction elsewhere.

“What?” Winn and Lena asked at the same time, turning to the two men.

“I asked if Kara had a mate.” Mon-El said, continued when the other stared at him. “On Daxam, we had arranged matings. We reached a certain age and then we are stuck with a stranger for the rest of our days. I was wondering if Earth did the same.”

“No, we don’t.” James answered.

“Oh.” Lena watched Mon-El’s gaze flicker to the kitchen, noting the sound of Kara’s musical laugh in the background. “What about Kara?”

“Barking up the wrong tree there, dude.” Winn responded with a laugh, stopping when Lena glared at him.

“What does that mean? I’m not barking.” Mon-El’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Can I just get a straight answer here?” He asked, making Winn and James laugh and Lena crack a smile.

“Straight answer about what?” Kara and Alex entered the conversation then. Alex kicked Winn off the corner of the couch, smiling when he grumbled under his breath, and Kara perched on the arm rest of Lena’s chair.

“You weren’t listening in?” Alex asked with a smirk. Lena had a feeling she knew what the current conversation was about, confirmed when Alex winked at her slyly.

“No,” Kara drawled out, looking down at Lena. “Should I have been?”

“I don’t think so.” Lena answered, rubbing Kara’s back.

“I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet.” Winn said to Mon-El, who stared back without comprehending. “Dude, look at them.” Winn nodded in the direction of Kara and Lena, who had resumed their earlier position of Lena curled in Kara’s lap. Mon-El just so happened to look over right as Lena pulled Kara into a kiss that was probably better suited for behind closed doors.

“So, she’s taken?” Mon-EL asked dumbly.

“Happily.” Lena, Winn, James and Alex all replied at the same time, varying degrees of amusement coloring their faces. Kara looked at them all in confusion before shrugging her shoulders. “Got it?” Lena continued on her own.

“Yeah,” Mon-El turned away when Kara kissed Lena’s neck softly before turning to her sister to continue the conversation. “Got it.”

Lena didn’t bother to hide her smirk, wrapping an arm around Kara possessively. Winn rolled his eyes at the display but shared a smile with Lena. It was sort of nice to watch Lena intimidate someone other than him over Kara. Although, he has no idea how Mon-EL missed it before. Lena and Kara weren’t shy about PDA, and he only saw Kara without her ring when she was on patrol. He’s pretty sure Lena hasn’t taken hers off since Kara gave it too. Mon-El must have been blind to not see the love those two share.

Or maybe just an idiot.


	12. Medusa Part 1

Kara may be freaking out, Alex thinks as she watches her sister pace around the apartment nervously. It’s sisters’ night which means Lena is over at Winn’s place for bros night and Alex has spent the last hour talking with Kara about CADMUS. More specifically, about the leader of Cadmus, who just so happens to be Kara’s future mother-in-law.

“I can’t believe you haven’t told Lena.” Alex remarks after watching Kara reach to adjust the glasses that aren’t on her face. The elder Danvers hides a small smile at the motion, taking a sip of her wine to keep Kara from seeing her amusement.

“It’s not really something I can just casually drop into conversation!” Kara exclaims before continuing dramatically, “hey, babe, those flowers look great! By the way, your mother is the leader of the organization bent of getting rid of me and every other alien on the planet. How about sushi for dinner?”

Alex can’t help the laugh that tumbles from her lips as Kara flops into the chair next to couch with a heavy sigh. Kara sends her glare that is one of the least threatening things Alex has ever seen. “I agree that it’s not an easy topic. But don’t you think Lena deserves to know?”

“Of course, she does.” Kara pinches the bridge of her nose to relieve the headache that’s forming. “I’m not trying to intentionally keep this from her. You know how much I hate keeping secrets from Lena. I just don’t know how to tell her.”

“What if Lillian decides to make a surprise visit to Lena again? But this time, Lena is actually available to see her?” Alex asks, hoping that she can convince Kara to tell her fiancé what’s going on sooner rather than later. “Lillian could- “

“Stop! I know.” Kara cut her sister off. “I’ll tell her when she gets home.” Kara sighed as her phone beeped from her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket with a smile as she quickly read the text from her adoptive mother. “Speaking of telling people things,” Kara trailed off with a large smile.

“I guess that was Mom?” Alex avoided speaking for a moment by taking a large sip of wine. Kara smiled widely while nodding.

“Are we going to be having another coming out party?” Kara questions lightly. Alex shakes her head, shifting so Kara can’t see her eyes.

“No, yours was bad enough.” Kara snorted.

“But you are going to tell her, right?”

“Yes…” The way Alex hesitated slightly before answering told Kara that she wasn’t entirely sure of her answer.

“Alex,” Kara glared warningly at her sister.

“Yes, okay, I will tell her.” Alex said quickly, her words more defensive than she wanted them to be. Kara looked at her skeptically but decided to let it go for now. “I should probably head home anyway, wouldn’t want to be late for thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, now would I?”

Kara chuckled and gave her sister a hug before releasing her, so she could head home. Alex waved as she walked, and Kara climbed off the couch to work on cleaning up the takeout and ice cream containers from the coffee table before Lena got home. She hummed to herself as she moved around the apartment, some song that Lena had made her listen to last week when they were discussing what song they should dance their first dance too. Kara wasn’t sure yet if it was the one they were going to go with, but she did enjoy the song.

It wasn’t long before Kara’s ears picked up the familiar sound of Lena’s heels and heartbeat as she made her way to the front door. Kara plastered a smile on her face, though she suddenly felt very nervous. How did one tell their fiancée that said fiancées mother had been the one to kidnap them, and steal their blood not even a week ago? Kara had been trying to think of how to broach the subject all week, her conversation with her sister only the most recent repetition. Her internal struggle must have been more external than she thought because Lena, on catching sight of her, immediately looked concerned.

“Is everything alright, Kara?” She asked as she toed her shoes off by the door and dropped her purse on the table.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Kara replies just a little too quickly and rounds the kitchen island to kiss Lena’s cheek in greeting.

“Because you look like I just made you eat kale against your will?” Lena replies, her voice amused but Kara can see the worry in her eyes. “Did something happen?”

“No,” Kara shook her head, “at least not recently.”

“Recently?” Lena took hold of Kara’s hands to keep them from reaching to adjust her glasses.

“You remember when I was kidnapped?” Kara swallows nervously when Lena gives her a look that clearly says ‘of course I do, what kind of question is that?’ “Well, I may have unintendedly left some details out, about what happened.”

“Okay…” Lena narrowed her eyes. “Kara, what aren’t you telling me?”

“I said they took me and they made me blow out my powers and they took my blood, but I never told you who they were.” Kara’s fingers twitched in Lena’s grasp but the Luthor refused to release her hands, rubbing her thumbs in circles along Kara’s knuckles to try and soothe her.

“It was Lillian.” Kara blurted suddenly. “As in, Lillian Luthor.” Lena’s motions stopped abruptly.

“My-my mother?” Lena asked shakily after a slow exhale. Kara nodded slightly. “What? How?” Lena dropped Kara’s hands to run her own through her hair. “Why did she kidnap you?”

“She’s the leader of Cadmus.” Kara replied uneasily, watching Lena carefully for any sign of true distress. She knew her family was a sore subject. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I meant too, I swear I did, but then we were worried about why they took my blood and what they were going to do with it and I didn’t have my powers,” Kara cut off her own ramble when Lena turned to look at her. “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

Lena sighed heavily, her hands tracking through her hair again as she paced around the room, her mind working a mile a minute. She couldn’t believe it. Her own mother had kidnapped the love of her life! Did Lillian know about Kara? Did she know about their relationship? Had she told Lex? Lena swore she felt her heart stop as her mind circled to her brother. What if he got out of prison? What if he found out Lena was about to marry his sworn enemy? Lena knew how mad he went trying to ‘protect’ the world from Superman, she could only image what would happen if he thought the fight was personal. Lex had always been protective of her, always. She didn’t know if that changed when he went insane.

“Lena?” Kara called her name when she noticed Lena’s heartbeat begin to elevate, but the brunette didn’t hear her.

What if Lillian was planning to break Lex out of jail. What if they were coming for her? For Kara? Lena couldn’t bear the thought of her own family attacking her love, no matter what the history between then two. The thought alone had Lena’s heart racing, her breaths coming in short pants.

“Lena, baby, I need you to focus on me.” Kara’s voice suddenly penetrated Lena’s mind, much closer than she was before. Lena hadn’t even noticed her move. “C’mon, honey, breath. Match me.” Lena’s hand was suddenly placed on a warm chest, rising and falling in deliberately deep breaths. Lena did her best to slow her breath down to match.

“Good, that’s good baby. It’s okay. I’m here. You’re okay. Just breath.” Kara’s voice was soothing in her ear, coaching her to return her breathing pattern to normal as her heart rate began to slow. Her senses opened again and she became aware of Kara standing before her, one hand holding Lena’s to her chest and the other resting against Lena’s hip. With her breaths finally matching Kara’s all the way, Lena reached her with her other hand, slipping it around Kara’s outstretched arm to hold herself steady. She moved slowly, sliding her hand from Kara’s chest to her waist and settling her body into the curve of Kara’s.

Her head found it’s spot on Kara’s chest, ear pressed against the skin above her heart and she inhaled deeply. Kara’s scent washed over her, purging her erratic thoughts from her mind. She felt Kara rub circles on her back with one hand and press a kiss to Lena’s hair.

“Baby?” Kara asked softly when Lena’s breathing and heart beat had been normal for some time.

“I’m sorry.” Lena apologized quietly, her eyes closing as she felt Kara’s lips brush against her forehead.

“Hey,” Kara pulled back slightly, “baby, you don’t have to apologize for that. We can stand here all night if that’s what you need.” Lena smiled slightly at her love, eyes shining brightly with emotion. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” Kara asked hesitantly.

“Not right now.” Lena said in a soft voice.

“Okay,” Kara smiled down at her. “How about a shower?” Kara knew that showers helped her girlfriend relax, not as much as baths but they were limited to showers for the time being.

“Will you come with me?” Lena requested, and Kara nodded easily. She led the way to the bedroom, releasing Lena’s hand briefly to grab both of them a set of pajamas before leading her love into the bathroom. She turned the water on to let it warm and helped Lena out of her clothes before stripping herself. She made sure Lena was okay with the water temperature, Kara couldn’t really tell how hot it was, before they both stepped under the spray.

Kara made sure they were both washed thoroughly before pulling her fiancée into her arms. Lena melted against her, letting Kara’s warm embrace and the hot water push away the thoughts that had circled in her mind. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way, but she figures Kara pulled them out when then water started to run cold. Kara’s hands were gentle as they helped Lena dress, pulling her sweats over her hips and helping her slip her arms through a slightly worn National City University t-shirt. Kara slipped into a pair of shorts and her favorite black athletic bra before pulling Lena to her again. Lena looked up at Kara for a moment before rising on her toes slightly to place a gentle kiss against Kara’s lips.

She feels Kara shift slightly, like she’s bending over, and wonders for moment what Kara was doing. Then she feels her feet sweep out from under her and Kara is holding her bridal style against her chest. She chuckles lightly against Kara’s mouth.

“Isn’t this supposed to wait for the wedding night?” Lena asks amused. Kara rolls her eyes.

“That’s only for the front door.” Kara points out. “Going from bathroom to bedroom doesn’t count.” Lena giggles against Kara’s throat as she’s carried from the bathroom to her side of the bed. Kara holds her with one hand while using the other to pull back the blankets. She forces herself to wait until Kara is settled on her own side of the bed before rolling towards her. Kara accepts her again easily, pressing a soft kiss against her lips and then her forehead before settling in for the night. Lena rests her lips against Kara’s neck. After being reminded of Kara’s kidnapping and her subsequent panic attack, she’s content to sleep on the arms of her love.

 

 

Alex is the first to arrive the next morning, letting herself in with a box of donuts in hand, to help with dinner preparations and to be there to greet her mother who arrives a half hour later. Eliza greets all three women warmly before shoeing them out of the kitchen, so she can start cooking. Kara volunteers to help her, so it’s just Lena and Alex who make themselves comfortable in the living room. Alex pretends to ignore Kara’s glances in Lena’s direction until it happens twelve times in two minutes.

“She told you, didn’t she?” Alex asks Lena when she’s sure Kara isn’t looking or listening.

“She did.” Lena admits lowly. “I sort of had a panic attack after and wouldn’t let go of her for the rest of the night.”

“That’s why she keeps looking over here,” Alex mused, speaking mostly to herself. Lena nodded.

“She’s worried it will happen again. I haven’t told her what triggered it, so I guess she’s being extra wary.”

“If you want to talk about it, I’m here.” Alex offered with a small smile. Although she was wary of the youngest Luthor at first, she had to admit that the brunette had grown on her. She saw Lena as another sister, as her best friend, and she knew Lena felt the same way.

“I started thinking about them.” Lena spoke softly. “About my mother and Lex and what would happen if they knew about me and Kara.” Alex nodded, signaling Lena to continue. “I saw how Lex was against Superman. If he went up against Kara, if he knew how much she means to me…”

“That won’t happen.” Alex was quick to reassure her. “Lex is locked up in the most secure prison in the world and we will find Lillian and stop her before she hurts anyone else.”

“I know.” Lena smiled. “Logically, I know. And I know Kara can take care of herself. I just worry.”

“As does every woman in love.” Alex smiled, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on Lena’s knee. “Don’t worry, we’ve all got her back.” Lena smiled at her pseudo-sister before rising to answer the knock on the door. Winn and James entered the apartment, Winn carrying two bowls of mashed potatoes and James with copious amounts of liquor.

“That’s everyone, isn’t it?” Eliza asks after J’onn arrives with two pumpkin and one cherry pie. Lena does a mental head count before looking at Kara, silent question in her eyes.

“There’s one more coming.” Kara says after nodding to Lena. They all start to mingle, though everyone turns to watch when Kara cooks the turkey with her heat vision.  Alex sneaks a bottle of whiskey from the fridge when Kara isn’t looking and offers the first sip to Lena. Lena shakes her head with a laugh and moves over to Kara to see if they need anything else done. Eliza is putting the last dish, stuffing, on the table when the final guest arrives. Mon-El strides over the group assembled in the living room as Kara moves over to Lena and Alex.

“I told him to bring stuffing.” Kara says, pulling a ball of what Mon-El said was the inside of his mattress out of a pillow case. Alex and Lena burst out laughing and don’t stop until Kara threatens to freeze all the booze.

Alex is already drunk when she sits at the table opposite Eliza. Lena sits to her left, Kara next to her with J’onn on the end next to Eliza. Mon-El, Winn and James sit opposite them and everyone looks expectantly at Kara. Kara smiles slightly as she beings.

“It’s a Danvers family tradition to go around the table and say what we are thankful for.” She explains, mostly to Mon-El since the others were there the year before. “This year, I have so many things to be thankful for, friends, family,” Kara smiles at her sister and friends in turn. “But what I’m most thankful for is you,” Kara turned her head to face her fiancée. “We’ve faced a lot of challenges since last thanksgiving, and we’ve made it through. I can’t wait to see what the rest of out life holds.” Kara takes Lena’s hand. “This year, I’m thankful for love.”

Lena pulls Kara to her by the hand and presses their lips together sweetly. The others cheer, Winn let’s out a wolf whistle, though Lena notices James looking a bit uncomfortable when they part. After the cheering stops, Alex stands with her drink in hand, followed moments later by Mon-El. Both begin to speak over one another, mumbling something about being super grateful for Kara. Lena has her eyes narrowed at Alex when the mumbled speech is broken up by a startling flash of light.

Kara is out of here seat in a second, pulling Lena behind her with one hand and pulling her glasses off with the other, just incase she needs to use heat vision. A swirling vortex of blue light appears above the table as the small family backs away from it slowly. The light fades just as quickly as it appears.

“What was that?” Eliza asks, looking between her daughters. Alex looks to J’onn while Kara looks to where the light had been. There was something familiar about that vortex, like she’d seen it before, but she wasn’t sure how.

Before Eliza could get answer, four phones rang. Alex, Winn, J’onn and Kara all looked apologetically at the rest of the group.

“Duty calls.” Alex huffs, the light and the call sobering her immediately. She frowns at her phone and Lena wonders who at the DEO could upset her so much. “Sorry, mom.” Alex apologizes as she moves to hug her mother goodbye before walking out. Kara moves to the bedroom and emerges in full Supergirl regalia. She hugs her mother and moves over to do the same to Lena before leaving.

“Be careful.” Lena whispers to her, brushing the hair out of Kara’s eyes.

“Always.” Kara promises, stealing a kiss before leaving out the window. Lena turns to her future mother-in-law.

“Maybe one day we can have a peaceful holiday.” Eliza laughs in response.

“Knowing my daughter, that’s not likely.” Lena can’t help but agree.


	13. Medusa Part 2

Kara felt her heartrate increase dramatically as she landed outside of L-Corp’s doors. Lena’s office light was on, Kara had noticed immediately, which meant her fiancée was currently in the same building as Cyborg Superman. Worse than that, Lena was probably the only person who knew how to get to the exact isotope Cadmus needed, at least the only one who was still at the office. Taking note of the sirens heading her way, Kara rushed into the L-Corp lobby.

Hank Henshaw had already made quick work of the guards, both of whom were unconscious but thankfully still alive. He didn’t seem all that surprised that Supergirl had shown up and anticipated her every move until he was finally able to fling her across the room, knocking the wind out of her. She laid on the ground, forcing herself to move slowly as her body recovered from the hit. Henshaw walked over to the cement L-Corp logo, breaking off the ‘L’ and lifting it over his head like it weighed no more than a football. It wasn’t until Kara heard a familiar heartbeat ringing in her ears that she noticed the CEO had entered the room.

No doubt drawn by the alarms ringing, Lena entered the room from left just in time to watch Supergirl be thrown into her company logo. Forcing herself not to yell for Kara, Lena watched with worried eyes as the hero struggled to find her feet again. She didn’t she was being attacked until there was a rush of blue and a familiar red cape infront of her.

“Get out of here!” Kara told her, stumbling from the impact of the concrete against her body, before launching herself at Henshaw again. They traded a few more blows, Henshaw managing to pin Kara to the ground before their battel was interrupted by a blue portal opening in the air above them. Kara took the opportunity to sweep Henshaw’s legs out from under him but was stopped from pursuing him further when he managed to hit Maggie with a blast from his laser eye.  In the time it took Kara to check on Maggie, Henshaw had disappeared.

Kara made sure Maggie was loaded onto an ambulance, one headed to the DEO, before flying up to Lena’s office.

“Kara!” Lena seemed to be waiting for her on the balcony. “Are you okay? What happened?” Lena hugged Kara, pulling back a moment later to look for any sign of injury on her body.

“I’m fine, Lena.” Kara said as she pulled Lena back into her. She felt Lena’s hand slide to the nape of her neck, playing with the curls there. In Lena’s arms, Kare felt the weight of her day take hold. It wasn’t often that she and Lena would have to go through the entire day without seeing one another, but Kara had been so busy with Cadmus and Mon-El, she hadn’t had to even send a text to Lena. It had been a long day, one that still wasn’t over, and Kara needed her love for just a moment.

“Kara?” Lena questioned after several moments of silence in which Kara hadn’t released her hold on Lena.

“I’m okay.” Kara answered, finally pulling back and allowing Lena to lead her into the office. “Sorry, there’s just been a lot going on today.” Lena frowned as Kara took a seat on the edge of her desk.

“What happened?” Lena stepped into the space between Kara’s knees, her hands rubbing up and down Kara’s arms.

“Cadmus. We found out what they wanted my blood for.” Kara sighed. “It’s called Project Medusa. It’s a virus from Krypton, one created by my father.”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena brushed the hair out of Kara’s eyes. “I’m so sorry.” Kara nodded absently. Lena knew what it was like to have the image of your parents, your family, ruined before your very eyes.

“It’s lethal to all aliens who aren’t Kryptonian. Mon-El is already infected. We think Cadmus is going to release the virus over the city, but they need one more thing. An isotope, one that only L-Corp makes. Isotope 454.”

“That’s why Henshaw was here then.” Lena said to herself, Kara nodding slightly.

“Since brute force didn’t work to get it,”

“Diplomacy probably comes next,” Lena finished Kara’s thought. “Which means I can be expecting another visit from my mother.”

“Another visit?” Kara looked puzzled. “Lillian was already here?”

“She stopped by earlier this afternoon. Said she wanted nothing more than to see her daughter.”

“Are you okay?” Kara gripped Lena’s hips gently as the brunette nodded.

“I’m fine. I knew she had to be up to something. I just didn’t think it was this bad.” Lena pulled away from Kara, biting her thumb nail as she paced around the office. Kara could almost see Lena’s brain working, the gears in her head turning.

“Lena?” Kara asked when Lena stopped her pacing mid-stride.

“I have a plan,” Lena turned to her with a slight smile, “and you’re not going to like it.”

 

 

“Lena was right,” Kara said as she and Alex stood on the balcony of the DEO. Eliza was working on the cure for Mon-El, assisted by Lena and watched enthusiastically by Winn. “I did not like this plan.”

“What, not a fan of your girl pretending to be evil to go undercover with her crazy mother?” Alex laughed lightly, nudging her sisters shoulder with her own.

“No, definitely not my favorite thing.” Kara answered with a chuckle of her own. “She did it though.”

“And you didn’t doubt her for a second.”

“Doubt, no,” Kara shook her head, “worry that something would happen for I could get there to help, every second.”

“I expect nothing less from you.” Both sisters turned at the sound of Lena’s voice as she climbed up the stairs to the balcony. “Eliza finished the cure. Mon-El should wake up soon.” Alex smiled as Lena moved her to Kara, linking their fingers together and leaning on the blondes shoulder.

“I’ll meet you two inside, then,” Alex reached for Lena’s arm, gripping it lightly. “Good work today, sis. We own you one.” Lena laughed as the elder Danvers walked back into the DEO leaving the couple alone for the moment.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked once Alex was out of ear shot. “With what happened to you mom?”

“I don’t know.” Lena answered in a low voice. There had been a time when she thought she and Lillian could be a real family. She used to believe Lillian would grow to love her, like she grew to love Lillian. “I wish I did.”

Kara pulled Lena closer, unsure how to offer comfort other than just holding her love close. Lena turned to rest her forehead in the crook of Kara’s neck, the red cape wrapped around the two of them like a blanket. Lena focused on listening to Kara’s heartbeat, letting the soothing rhythm calm her mind and bring her back to the present. She may not have a mother loves her, Lena knew that would always hurt no matter how much she pretended otherwise, but she did have family. She had a sister in Alex, and brother in Winn, a father figure in J’onn and although she wasn’t close to Eliza due to their infrequent meetings, she did care for the Danvers matriacrch. And Kara, Lena found her everything in Kara. Her reason for fighting, for loving, for trying to make the world a better place despite her family name, it all came from the woman holding her.

“I love you.” Lena said softly, trying to convey so much more in those three words. Kara shifted so she and Lena were looking eye to eye and Lena could see the understanding in her eyes.

“I love you,” Kara kissed her nose, pulling a giggle from Lena. Wanting more, Lena pressed their lips together softly. Kara smiled against her lips. “We should check on Mon-El, then we can go home.”

“Sounds good.” Lena stole another kiss before leaving the circle of Kara’s arms, taking her hand instead.

They found Mon-El awake and alert, thanking Eliza, and Lena when she entered the room, for saving his life. J’onn also extended his thanks to Eliza for helping rid his body of the white Martian blood cells that had been taking over. Eliza accepted both thanks graciously, sweeping from the room with J’onn as the sister said good-bye to Mon-El. Only Alex noticed Mon-El’s sad eyes as he watched Kara and Lena leave together.

Alex followed the lovebirds out, bidding both of them a goodnight before heading to her own apartment. She changed out of her work clothes, leaving her belt and holstered gun on the chair in her living room, before pouring herself a drink. She was surprised, pleasantly, when the doorbell rang moments later and Maggie stood at her door, with pizza and beer.

Alex let her into the apartment, telling her to ignore the pajamas and trying to hold of her blush when Maggie called them cute. Maggie looked as nervous as Alex felt, twisting her hands together as she tried to find the words she wanted to express. Alex was reminded of how she felt before she kissed Maggie a few weeks ago, remembering the sting of rejection that came moments after that. Despite, how much it hurt at the time, Alex can at least understand a little of what Maggie was doing by rejecting her. Trying to let Alex make sure she was comfortable with herself before she tried being comfortable with someone else.

“So here’s the thing,” Maggie began as Alex opened a beer for each of them. “I almost died.”

“Yeah, I would not have let that happen,” Alex responds immediately.

“I know, I know,” Maggie started to pace slightly, without moving very far away from Alex. “It just, it got me thinking that life is short, you know? That we don’t really know how much time we have here and we should make the most of it.” Alex nodded for Maggie to continue. “We should be the person we want to be,” Maggie took a second to calm her racing heart. “And we should kiss the girls we want to kiss.”

Alex, when looking back on this moment in the future, would swear that her heart had skipped a beat. Her eyes grew wide as Maggie began to close the distance between them. “And, I really, I want to kiss you.”

Then, Maggie’s hands were cupping her face and their lips were together and if Alex had been moving she’s sure she would have tripped. Even standing still, she felt her knees weaken and she gripped Maggie’s shoulders in effort to remain steady on her feet. This, Alex thought, is how it was meant to be.

“So, you’re saying you like me? That’s what I got from that.” Maggie’s laugh is the only thing that keeps Alex from slapping herself as soon as the words are out.

“You’re not going to go crazy on me now, are you?” Maggie’s question is playful, her eyes lighting up as Alex laughs.

“Probably, yeah.” Maggie’s answering laugh is silenced by Alex’s soft lips on hers again. She won’t admit it, to herself or anyone else, but Maggie knew that _that_ was the moment she fell in love.

 

Really, Lena thinks as she rushed to pull something of Kara’s over her shoulders, she’s lucky that Kara’s clothes are so big on her. Otherwise, the unexpected guests now standing in her dining room would have the opportunity to see Lena Luthor in all her glory. As it was, she wasn’t expecting anyone but Kara to be in the apartment with her and had taken the opportunity to laze around a bit. She was debating getting up and dressed when a the now familiar blue light formed in the dining room and two figures emerged from it depths.

“This is the place, right?” The man on the right asked, removing strange glasses from his face. “Otherwise, someone’s about to be real confused.”

“This is it.” The second voice Lena recognized and she was slightly relieved to know it was only one perfect stranger in her apartment instead of two. The two started to do a slow survey of the room but were kept from spotting Lena when Kara entered the apartment.

“Lena, I’m – Barry?” Kara pushed the door closed behind her as she took in the sight of her friend. “What are you doing here? Lena?”

“Hey, Kara. Lena’s here?” Barry asked, turning to where Kara was looking. Lena stood next to the door separating the bedroom from the rest of the apartment, one of Kara’s button ups the only thing covering her body. “Oh, um, hi.” Barry turned around quickly.

“Hello Barry.” Lena laughed at his reaction. “I’ll just get dressed then.”

“Please.” Kara requested, earning a wink from her lover. “Barry, what are you doing here? And who is this?”

“This is Cisco, he’s a friend from my earth.” Cisco shook Kara’s hand. “Remember when I helped you out last year, and you promised to return the favor?”

“What are we up against?” Kara nodded as Barry explained the situation. “Let me get my suit and some extra clothes.” Kara headed to the bedroom, the groceries she had gone out to get forgotten on the table, only to find Lena there with a small black bag packed and Kara’s suit laid out on the bed.

“I didn’t figure we’d be gone for more than a few days, so I packed light.” Lena explained as Kara changed into her suit.

“Wait, wait, we?” Kara asked, pausing in her motions to slip her engagement ring off and into the special pocket Winn made for her.

“You honestly think I’m going to let you go galivanting off to another world to face an unstoppable alien race without me?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow. “Not a chance. I’ve already cleared my schedule.”

“Okay.” Kara said, because she couldn’t fault Lena’s logic. “If you’re ready then,”

“Lena’s going to join us, guys.” Kara said as they walked back into the living room. Lena and Cisco were introduced after Barry gave Lena a hug in greeting.

“To earth one we go,” Barry said, signaling for Cisco to open a breach. Kara picked Lena up, carrying her bridal style as the group of four leapt into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait on this, this summer was much busier than I expected. Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Invasion

Lena guesses that she should have expected interdimensional travel to be a little disorienting, but she was still surprised by how unsteady she felt after she, in Kara’s arms, Barry, and Cisco landed on earth 1. Perhaps she was expecting it to be similar to how flying with Kara felt the first time, which was dizzying but also exhilarating. Instead, Lena just felt like she might throw up.

“Woah! That was fun.” Kara exclaimed as she steady herself after landing, careful not to drop Lena.

“Barry!” A dark-skinned woman called after the breach faded into oblivion and the scarlet speedster dutifully steered the two newcomers in their direction.

“Are you okay?” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear. “You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine,” Lena offered a shaky smile, “that was more disorienting that I thought it would be.”

“Oh right,” Barry looked sheepish as Kara set Lena on her feet, keeping an arm around her waist to steady her, “I should have figured that would feel different to a normal human.”

“I guess no one else has reacted this way?” Lena asked, gratefully taking the seat a blonde woman with glasses pulled over to her.

“We haven’t had any other humans travel through a breach before.” Cisco shrugged, “it’s just been metas.”

“Maybe our biology helps us withstand the pressure or something?” Barry offered. Lena hummed slightly.

“It could be. You didn’t feel weird after, right Kara?” Lena tilted her head so she could look at Kara, who was standing behind her.

“No, I feel fine.”

“Okay, before all of you are start nerding out,” a new voice joined the fray, “can someone please tell me who you are?” Kara and Lena turned to see a several people dressed in varying colors of leather, all looking at them in confusion. “I thought you were going to get an alien.”

“Oh, right, sorry everyone.” Barry looked very uncomfortable as he stepped forward. Kara joined him after giving Lena’s shoulder a squeeze.

“I’m Kara.” Kara introduced herself with a bright smile. “I also go by Supergirl.”

“’Supergirl?’” A bald man sounded skeptic, Kara noticed he was one of the few heroes not wearing a leather uniform. “What’s so super about you?”

“Well…” Kara trailed off, looking to Barry. He nodded his head and Kara allowed her body to rise into the air so she hovered a good ten feet above the group.  Lena couldn’t keep herself from smiling proudly when Kara activated her heat vision and burned her family crest on the floor of the warehouse.

“Fair enough.” The bald man said, nonplussed.

“That was hot.” Another blonde woman spoke up, this one dressed in solid white leather.

“Oh, uh, she’s engaged.” Barry said to the blonde woman, who shrugged.

“That doesn’t mean I’m wrong.” She turned to Kara. “I’m guessing the woman you were carrying is your fiancée?”

“Yes,” Kara directed a smile in Lena’s way. Finally feeling steady again, Lena made her way over to Kara’s side to introduce herself.

“Hello, I’m Lena.” She gripped in the blonde woman’s hand.

“Sara,” the blonde introduced herself and the rest of the group converged to officially meet Kara and Lena. That done, Lena moved back over to the group standing to the side of the leather-clad heroes while Kara joined them what seemed to be the official briefing of the situation. After a brief debate on who the leader was, Barry took a moment to formally introduce Kara and Oliver while the group split off to ready their weapons. Since she was already dressed and ready to go, Kara moved back over to Lena who was sitting in a chair quietly chatting with a blonde woman who Kara was pretty sure was called Felicity.

“You feeling better now?” Kara asked when she walked up, brushing her hand through Lena’s hair when the women turned to look up at her.

“I’m fine, darling,” Lena replied softly, smiling up at Kara. “Are you ready to train?”

“Yeah,” Kara shrugged, “but I’m a little nervous. Oliver said he doesn’t want me to hold back.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Oliver.” Felicity spoke up, hoping she wasn’t interrupting a private conversation. “Don’t worry, he won’t hold it against you if you hurt anyone.”

“Just be careful,” Lena suggested, “you know how to control your powers, and you know you don’t need to go all out with these guys. Find the balance, Kara.”

“Right, okay, I can do that.” Kara leaned down to kiss the top of Lena’s head as Oliver motioned for the training to begin. “Duty calls.”

Lena watched fondly as Kara made her way to the center of the hanger and hovered over the group of heroes.

“So, you’re engaged to an alien.” Felicity spoke up after a moment of silence. “Sorry, that was supposed to be only in my head.”

“Of course,” Lean accepted the apology gracefully. “And, yes I am.” Lena held up her left hand for Felicity and Iris to see, who both promptly gasped and grabbed her hand to get a better look.

“Wow, Kara has great taste.” Iris commented after seeing how the diamond caught the light. “That is gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, “I got one for her with a matching design.”

“That’s so sweet!” Felicity exclaimed, “but also seems kinda impractical. Can she wear it when she’s out,” Felicity gestured over her shoulder to the swarm of heroes attempting to knock Kara out of the sky and failing, “doing her thing?”

“There’s a special pocket in the lining of her suit where she stashes her ring when she’s out. She normally has enough time to take the ring off before she arrives wherever she’s needed.” Lena explained casually while watching Kara and the others. Sara was staring at Kara appreciatively, but Lena wasn’t sure if that was because of Kara’s fighting abilities or just Kara in general. Either way, she didn’t exactly like the look Sara was giving her fiancée.

“Don’t worry about Sara.” Iris said, following Lena’s gaze to said blonde. “She can be a player but she won’t take someone else’s girl.” Iris frowned, “well, not anymore anyway.”

“I feel like there’s a story behind that statement.” Lena quirked an eyebrow.

“How much of Oliver’s story do you know?” Felicity asked, pointing at the man dressed in green leather with a bow and arrow.

“None actually, Barry didn’t say who we would be working with. Just that he needed help.”

“Well, it all started years ago when Oliver went out on the yacht with his father…” Felicity dove into the tale of how Oliver became the Green Arrow, which filled the time as the heroes continued to train eventually realizing they wouldn’t be able to take down Kara with their current strategy.

Kara landed softly, surveying the people around her. Barry had a lot of friends, she noticed, and most seemed to be heroes in their own right. (Except the bald guy with the heat gun, Mick, Kara wasn’t sure about him yet.) Kara followed Barry and Oliver into a small trailer off to the side after glancing at Lena. The brunette caught her eye and sent Kara a smile. The blonde smiled in return before turning, her cape swishing as she did. Lena held her laugh as the other’s watched her.

“Man, who knew capes were so attractive.” Felicity whispered, making Lena laugh out loud.

“Think we would talk Barry and Oliver into wearing capes? Just for a day?” Iris asked softly.

“Sure,” Sara offered, “good luck with that.”

“Does she do that all the time?” Cisco asked Lena, “like the cape thing?”

“It depends,” Lena shrugged, “she says the cape helps with aerodynamics when she’s flying, which is true. I’ve seen her fly without her cape and she crashed into a wall.” Lena laughed slightly. “But, I also think she just has a flair for the dramatic. Just like her cousin.”

“I do not!” Kara joined the group by flying over to Lena’s side.

“You realize you could have walked over here, correct?” Lena teased, frowning when she noticed Kara’s furrowed brow.

“Flying was faster.” Lena rolled her eyes at Kara’s answer but accepted the kiss the blonde placed on her cheek. Lena caught her eye once she pulled back, silently asking if everything was alright. Kara mouthed ‘later’ before heading back over to Oliver and the others to continue training. Before they could begin, Cisco came out of the trailer Kara, Barry, Oliver, Professor Stein and Jax had been in earlier and stormed over to Barry. The pair traded words for a second before Cisco raised his voice.

“They deserve to know, Barry.”

“Deserve to know what?” Sara asked, stepping forward menacingly.

Lena watched Kara for any sign of surprise as Barry told the story of him travelling back in time and creating Flashpoint but found none. She figured this is what had Kara so upset earlier, Barry must have given her a heads up. The group was, understandably, upset by Barry’s actions but before it could turn into a full-blown argument, Felicity spoke up.

“Wait guys, guys! The Dominators have the President!”

After another argument in which it was decided Barry and Oliver would stay behind so the group wouldn’t be fractured, the team began to head out of the hanger. Kara made a detour towards Lena to make sure she had their bag of clothes with her and checked that her ring was properly tucked away. She was about to walk away after kissing Lena’s cheek when Lena caught her hand.

“Hey,” Kara allowed herself to be pulled closer to Lena, “be careful okay? If something happens…”

“I’ll be fine, Lena.” Kara titled her fiancées chin up and kissed her gently. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kara kissed her again before joining the others.

“This part never gets an easier, huh?” Iris asked as she joined Lena after Barry and Oliver left the bunker through the back door.

“No it doesn’t,” Lena answered, twisting her engagement ring around her finger. She had a bad feeling about this.

 

“What is going on out there?” Lena didn’t bother to turn from the live feed projecting the ongoing battle raging outside between the mindcontrolled heroes.

“Barry and Oliver stayed behind while the rest went to go save the President and now they’re all being freaking mind controlled.” Cisco explained rapidly.

“I’ve got to get out there.” Wally said.

“The hell you do?” Iris turned to her brother quickly.

“Iris, they need help. They don’t stand a chance, especially with Supergirl.” Lena turned at that but before she could say anything to stop him he ran out. Tense moments passed as Felicity and Cisco tried to find whatever was controlling them, both finding the signal at the same time.

Barry got Kara’s attention and lead her away from the fight, towards the salt mine that they had visited earlier.

“What is he doing?” Cisco asked as the assembled group watched markers indication Flash and Supergirl dart around a model of the salt mines.

“He’s making her angry.” Lena said softly, realization settling in.

“He knowns she invincible right?” Caitlin asked with wide eyes.

“I think that may be the point.” HR answered her, his eyes also glued to the screen. They waited with bated breath as Kara continued to chase Barry around the room until a voice crackled in over their comms.

“Barry?” Kara sounded unsteady and Lena’s heart clenched. “What happened?”

“You didn’t kill me.” Barry answered, “that counts as a win in my book.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“You’re not the first superhero to be mind controlled.” Barry reassured her as Oliver’s voice joined the fray.

“Guys, they’re back.”

“Lena?” Kara questioned, wondering if her fiancée was linked in as well.

“I’m here, love.” Lena answered, “we’re all at Star Labs waiting for you guys.”

“We’ve got a few more things to do and then we’ll be there,” Barry said into the comms, “follow me, Supergirl.”

Seconds later Barry stood in the street with the rest of the group, including those who had stayed in the cortex during the battle, while Kara scanned the city for more of the Dominators mind controlling rocks. They trade apologies and affirmations before beginning to move inside Star Labs. Sara began walking when she suddenly found herself trapped in the confines of a tube made of light.

“Sara!” Oliver called as the White Canary disappeared into the sky. “Everyone get inside!”

Barry rushed Lena, Felicity, Cisco, Caitlin, Dig and Iris indoors as more of the heroes began to disappear. Oliver was the last to go, Barry wasn’t fast enough to grab him.

 

“That was a wild chain of events.” Lena stated, somewhat blandly as Kara rejoined her in the cortex of Star Labs after Oliver, Sara, Ray, Diggle, and Thea were returned from the alien space ship they had escaped from. Mentally, Lena wondered if ‘alien space ship’ would be as hot of a topic between the Earth 1 group as ‘underground alien fight club’ had been at home. “Kara?”

Lena turned

Lena turned to face Kara when she didn’t respond to her earlier statement. “Babe, you okay?”

“Hmm?” Kara hummed, only registering that Lena was speaking to her when the woman put her hand on her arm. “Oh, I’m fine. Oliver just said something weird earlier.” Kara sighed angrily.

“What happened?” Lena questioned.

“He wants me to stay out of the fight.” Kara replied, her tone harsh. “Which frankly, I don’t get. I know he’s uncomfortable with the whole alien thing and he feels like he’s reaching but why bench your most powerful player?” Lena watched as Kara paced around the cortex.

“Kara,” Lena caught Kara’s arm as she passed by on her next loop, making the blonde stop in her tracks, “stop. Take a deep breath.” Lena waited until Kara did as she was told. “I don’t think Oliver said that to make you angry or upset you. Let me finish,” Lena held a finger over Kara’s lips when she tried to interrupt. “Kara, I know you don’ like sitting out of the fight, especially against something like the Dominators, but this isn’t our world.” Kara looked down until Lena pulled her chin up again. “We are here to help Barry however we can, but we also have to accept that we can’t be involved in everything. This isn’t our Earth, honey. It’s not our place to step on the toes of this world’s heroes.” Lena chuckled slightly. “Otherwise, don’t you think I would have taken the opportunity to go back in time on a spaceship.”

Kara chuckled slightly pulling Lena closer. “There’s the smile I’ve been looking for.”

“Thank you.” Kara pressed a kiss against Lena’s lips.

“My pleasure, love.” Lena stole another kiss. “But we should probably head back to the bunker. No mater what Oliver said, I have a feeling you won’t be able to stay out of the fight for long. Especially with that ultimatum.”

Kara pulled back abruptly. “What ultimatum?”

 

“Another victory for the heroes!” Felicity cheered as she poured champagne for the assembled group, minus the Legends who preferred whatever drink was in Sara’s flask.

“One well earned, I would say,” Lean toasted with the blonde, one arm wrapped around Kara’s waist. Ray, on the other side of Kara, looked between to the two blonde women in contemplation.

“You two look eerily similar.” He pointed out, pointing at Kara and Felicity, both dressed in black dresses with their glasses on and hair pulled back. “Seriously, Felicity, all you need is a brunette wrapped around you and you two would be identical.”

“On that note,” Kara took a swig of her drink, enjoying the taste even thought the alcohol wouldn’t affect her, “I’m going to go talk to Barry and Oliver.” Kara gave Lena an affectionate peck before making her way over to the two men.

“You’re right.” Felicity said. “It’s like looking in a mirror.”

“You know what else is weird?” Ray asked. “She kinda looks like my cousin.”

“I guess you guys are going to be headed straight home?” Felicity changed topics, directing her question to Lena.

“Yes,” Lena nodded, “we sort of left without notifying anyone. There might be a search party looking for us. Kara’s sister is very protective.”

“Aw, well, don’t be a stranger.” Felicity pulled Lena in for a hug as Kara rejoined the group with Cisco in tow.

“Oh we won’t be, thanks to this.” Kara held up the device Cisco had gifted to her moments before with a bright smile. “Or, we’ll at least be able to say hi every now and again.”

“Maybe you guys could visit our earth at some point,” Lena suggested, “I’m sure Winn and Alex would love to meet you.”

“After they get done yelling at us for leaving with no warning.” Kara chuckled. “Speaking of,” she turned to Lena, “we should head out, love.”

“Ready to test Cisco’s gift already?” Barry asked as Lena handed Kara their bag, which she through over her shoulder, before linking their hands and walking to the hangar door. “Thanks for coming, Kara, Lena. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course Barry,” Lena started.

“We’re only a call away if you need us again.” Kara finished her statement.

“Same here.” Oliver offered them a small smile. “And, I believe congratulations are in order. It got a little lost in the rush of the last few days, but you did introduce Lena as your fiancée.”

“Thank you, Oliver.” Kara smiled at the Green Arrow and Flash as she handed Lena the device. “We’ll see you guys around.”

“It was lovely to meet all of you.” Lena said, waving as she hit the button to open the breach and Kara swept her into her arms. With one last parting smile, Kara and Lena returned to their earth.

 

They reappeared in their living room, startling Alex, who had been asleep on the couch, and Winn, who promptly screamed when they landed.

“KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS!” Alex yelled. “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?”

“Hiya Alex.” Kara set Lena on her feet, the brunette grateful that interdimensional travel hadn’t affected her as much the second time around. “Look, I know we left without saying anything and I’m really, really sorry, but Barry needed our help with this really hostile alien race. I’ll explain it all later, I promise.” Now that they where home, Kara was letting her exhaustion show.

“You’ll explain right now, Kara.” Alex replied hotly, stepping closer to her sister. Kara’s shoulders slumped slightly and Lena decided to step in.

“Okay, Danvers, back it up.” Lena placed herself between the sisters. “I know you were worried about us and everything but as you can see your sister is perfectly fine.” Kara’s hands found Lena’s waist as she stepped up behind her. “And we will tell you everything that happened, but it can wait until tomorrow.” Kara’s head landed on Lena’s shoulder as her shoulders dropped lower. “Kara is exhausted and so am I. We’ve had a long couple of days.”

“I want answers first thing in the morning.” Alex stated.

“And you’ll get them.” Kara promised, her voice muffled by the fabric of Lena’s dress.

“Good,” Alex pulled the two women into a hug. “I’m glad your both okay.” The eldest Danvers surveyed the two women carefully. “Get some rest. Let’s go Winn.”

Both DEO agents made their way out of the apartment without further ado, leaving the couple to their own devices.

“Oh Rao, you are my hero.” Kara claimed, letting Lena pull her into the bedroom so they could get ready for bed. “I knew she would be upset, but I didn’t think she would be in apartment when we got home.”

“Come on, love,” Lena tugged Kara’s dress off her body after setting her glasses to the side. “Let’s get you into bed.”

“No arguments here,” Kara traded the bra she was wearing for a sports bra and pulled on a pair of sweat pants before crawling into the bed. Lena joined her moments later, dressed in one of Kara’s old college shirts and a pair of black boy short underwear. “I’m glad we went to earth one.”

“I am too.” Lena laid her head on Kara’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. “It’s nice to go to bed knowing that everyone’s home is safe, not just your own.”

“We should invite them to the wedding.” Kara said, running her hand through Lena’s hair gently.

“Whatever you want, baby.” Lena mumbled against Kara’s chest, her heartbeat and the hand in her hair lulling her to sleep. “Love you.”

“I love you.” Kara returned, pressing a kiss to Lena’s head before allowing sleep to over take her as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay on this update. Hope you all enjoyed. Just wanted to say a quick thank you to you guys for sticking with me on this story. I really appreciate all of the comments, kudos, and reviews this story earns. I hope to have the next update out soon, but like always I make no promises. Be ready for more fluff than usual because the next 2-3 chapters are all about the Supercorp wedding. 
> 
> After that get ready for some angst because Lena's Luthor storyline is coming up and there's going to be some intense emotions. 
> 
> Bye y'all


End file.
